Todo Fue Gracias a Romeo & Julieta
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Una visita inesperada, una obra de teatro y sentimientos encontrados. Poco a poco Hibari y Tsuna descubrirán que es lo que sienten el uno por el otro y como asimilarlo, con algo de ayuda claro esta. 1827 con mension de 8027. **OVA's en proceso**
1. Cap 1: Noticias Inesperadas

Hiii Guapos y guapas! Menko vuelve con una nueva historia 1827! , les he dicho que tengo un trauma con esa pareja, la amoo es mi favorita de todo KHR!

Yyy bueno espero que les guste esta pequeña historia que he escrito en todo este rato que he andado desaparecida xD

Espero que les guste y bueno.. A leer \(OwO)/

* * *

**Noticias inesperadas, La hermana de Hibari**

Era un día normal en Namimori, las clases seguían su ritmo, los alumnos de alguna u otra manera ponían atención y Hibari descansaba tranquilamente en su oficina.

El sonar de unas fuertes pisadas ocasionadas por unos tacones caminando por los pasillos se detuvieron frente a la puerta del Comité Disciplinario.

La puerta se abrió de lleno y la persona que la había abierto entro sin ninguna preocupación

- Kyoya! –sonríe feliz-

Giro la silla en la que se encontraba sentado molesto, se puso de pie y saco sus tonafas mostrándolas desafiantes

- Porque entras así y me llamas por mi primer nombre?

- ahh moo… -infla las mejillas a modo de berrinche- olvidaste quien soy?

- la mira detenidamente- no serás..? –tic en el ojo izquierdo-

- Si!, si lo soy!, estoy en casa hermano! –grito feliz

- Hibari Kira –dijo en un tono casi irritado- que haces aquí?

- Las vacaciones comenzaron en mi escuela en América, así que como ya no tenia mucho que hacer aya decidí venir y ver a mi lindo hermano menor

- ummm deberías irte

Era una chica de larga(hasta la cintura) cabellera negra y lacia, ojos color platino y ropa formal estilo secretaria (Falda arriba de la rodilla, camiseta blanca de vestir y arriba de esta un saco semi abierto, todo a color morado y corbata negra), y una espada amarrada a la atura de su cintura con una llamativa cuerda roja. A pesar de ser la hermana de Hibari el parecido era casi inotorio

- que cortante…-suspira- además eh venido a ver la obra, el Festival Escolar esta cerca y el vise-presidente me ha dicho que dejaste de hacer , debo preguntar el porque Kyoya? o me tengo que poner a hacer lo mió Hermano?

Y por un minuto su mirada fue igual o mas intimidante que la de Kyoya.

-…. Haz lo que quieras –toma asiento en su silla y se gira dándole la espalda-

- moo que es nee-chan… como sea es hora de hacer mi trabajo –sonríe- Por cierto Kyoya, tu también deberías venir

Salio de la habitación y se dirigió a las oficinas de la dirección, busco el alta voz, tomo el micrófono y hablo.

-" A todos los estudiantes, por favor repórtense en el gimnasio de inmediato, hay un mensaje urgentes que darles, eso es todo gracias."

*murmullos*

- eh un mensaje?

- desde cuando el alta voz de la escuela funciona?

- no lo se, deberíamos ir no crees, Tsuna?

- umm -asienta con la cabeza-

Con todos los alumnos reunidos en el Gimnasio, el sonar de unos tacones al caminar resonaron por todo este. La pelinegra chica se paro frente a todas esas miradas confusas y murmullos.

- Hi! Nice To meet you! –sonríe- mi nombre es Kira y vengo a hacerles un lindo anuncio, desde principios de la escuela, durante el festival escolar se ha hecho una obra de teatro, Romeo y Julieta

*murmullos*

- Pero todos los actores incluyendo a la protagonista, son chicos

*aun mas murmullos*

- Desde que me fui a estudiar a América y le deje las responsabilidades a kyoya, la tradición de hacer la obra se ha roto

- Kyoya?

- ella llama a hibari-san por su primer nombre?

_-Esta tradición es absurda!_

Retumbo un grito por todo el gimnasio, ocasionando que todas las miradas se posaran sobre la persona que había gritado.

- Oh, Kyoya, te enfadaste?

- Esto es absurdo, porque la protagonista, Julieta, seria un hombre, sea lo que sea que planees déjalo, deja de hacer alboroto en el territorio de la escuela

- No retirare mi oferta- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su espada, intuyendo que Kyoya atacaría- Nomino a Sawada Tsunayoshi, para el papel de Julieta

- Que!? YO!?

- Ríe- jajaja Tsuna será Julieta?

- Hermana!- volvió a gritar Kyoya- Para todo esto!

Un silencio de ultratumba se apodero del Gimnasio. Ahora todos lo sabían, esa mujer era la hermana de Hibari Kyoya, el temible Presidente del Comité Disciplinario.

- sonríe- Al fin lo dijiste! –dijo mientras corría a abrazarlo

Hibari aun estaba en shock, porque estaba tan molesto?, porque llego al punto de gritarle Hermana a esa molesta mujer?

- Así es, mi nombre completo es Hibari Kira, la hermana mayor de Kyoya, y como ya dije me fui a estudiar a América dejándole todas las responsabilidades a este pequeño- dijo señalando a Hibari- eh regresado para ver la obra del festival – sonríe- y el que se oponga – mirada estilo hibari- Lo golpeare hasta la muerte

Todos en el gimnasio se quedaron petrificados, no había duda de que esa chica era la hermana mayor de Hibari.

- Bien y ahora lo siguiente es Romeo –sonríe- Domino a…

- se separa de ella- No lo hagas!

- … Hibari Kyoya para el papel de Romeo. Las elecciones comenzaran mañana, voten por esos dos o por quien cree que debería de ser quien –sonríe- ah y no se preocupen, son libres de votar por Kyoya si así lo desean, el no les podrá hacer nada ya que yo estoy aquí-sonríe- eso es todo pueden retirarse

* * *

_Mas Tarde_

_-_ Porque yo!

- ma maa esta bien Tsuna, solo será una obra

- yo no me puedo vestir de mujer! –llora-

- Así es, están humillando al Décimo, además comprendes el contexto de esa obra, es una historia llena de tragedia y amor aparte… El Décimo tendrá que besar a Hibari o a alguien mas.

- Pero solo será un beso no? -dice inocente- es solo actuación

- Yamamoto!

- ríe divertido –

- Idiota del beibol!

La discusión siguió, las palabras no llegaban al lugar desde donde Kyoya los veía con una mira algo "afligida"

- Kyoya?

- que es lo que quieres?

- moo que cortante, ocurre algo?

- Sabes que el ni siquiera puede entablar una conversación con migo, porque me nominaste a mi, hubiera sido mejor que nominaras a uno de esos dos

- no me arrepiento de mi nominación, tu sientes algo por el no es así?

- abre los ojos de sobremanera, agacha la cabeza y le saca la vuelta a su hermana- no es de tu incumbencia

- ríe divertida- considera esto un lindo detalle de tu hermosa hermana! –le grito a lo lejos viendo como se adentraba mas y mas a las sombras hasta desaparecer.

Suspiro cansada, se distrajo por el sonido de la campana y miro a todos los estudiantes salir de clases. Miro el cielo, ya estaba anaranjado, pronto anochecería, suspiro cansada y vio como se retiraban Tsuna y sus amigos.

- Sonríe- Bien es hora del siguiente paso del plan, espero que todo esto funcione "R" –chan – y así de un salto desapareció para dirigirse a su próximo destino

* * *

Ñacañaca como me gusta terminar mis historias como en misterio xDD

Bueno les prometo que ahora si actualizare mas seguid espero que les aya gustado!

Al fin estoy de vacaciones y alfin puedo tener largos dias para escribir y leer manga y jugar videojuegos y en fin, hacer todo lo que me gusta! :33

Nos vemos en el proximo cap!

Yaaa nee~ ^^/


	2. Cap 2: El comienzo del Fin-Parte 1

Hey minna como están , Yo ando media perdida ._. ya casi se me olvidaba subir el capitulo nuevo y pues aperas de que ya tenia la historia escrita tuve que cambiar muchas cosas para que quedara mas presentable XD y pues la historia se alargo un poco .w.

Aun así aquí les dejo el nuevo cap y espero que les guste n.n/

A leer~~

* * *

El comienzo del fin?-Parte 1

Tsuna ya se había despedido de sus amigos y se dirigía a su casa tranquilamente, algo andaba raro normalmente se topaba a Reborn a mitad del camino, su super intuición le decía que algo no andaba bien pero ahora no le tomo mucha importancia

- Al final será un día tranquilo no?

Entro como siempre a su casa, vio a Lambo e I-pin jugar en el patio como siempre, nada inusual.

- Estoy en casa

- oh Tsu-kun bienvenido –sonríe-

- Hola mama, ya esta la cena?

- no pronto lo estará, por cierto Reborn se llevo a tu amiga a tu habitación, dijo que no te importaría, es una chica muy linda –ríe divertida-

- amiga?

- si, ya les he llevado algunos bocadillos y algo de jugo, creo que aun habrá para ti, te avisare cuando este la cena- sonríe-

- umm "amiga"?

Subió las escaleras pensando en quien se refería su madre, y cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder un paso y sudar frió.

- oh, bienvenido a casa, Tsuna

- R-r-r-r-r-r-reborn!

- que?

- Porque esta la Hermana de hibari- san aquí!?

- Buenas noches- dijo sonriendo

- oh te refieres a Kira?, vino a hablar contigo

- co- con migo?

- Así es Vongola Décimo –sonríe-

- co-co-como sabe que soy el Décimo?

- eso es fácil- toma un sorbo de jugo- desde siempre la familia Hibari ah ayudado a Vongola, porque cree que Kyoya pelea tan bien?

- Q-que?

- Yo trabaje con tu padre y con el Noveno, Kyoya no lo sabe porque toda su vida vivió aquí, en Namimori, y se rehusó a ir a América con migo, pero es hora de que lo sepa, por eso estoy aquí –sonríe-

- "tiene una bonita sonrisa, si no nos hubiera dicho que es hermana de hibari-san, jamas lo creería"

- Tsunayoshi-san..

- eh, si?

- Gracias por cuidar de Kyoya, siempre ha sido algo ambiguo cuando se trata de 'amistades' o personas

- No, no es nada, aunque en realidad no he hecho nada

- Si lo has hecho, hay algo en Kyoya que cambio desde que te conoció –sonríe-

- se sonroja un poco- Eh? "porque me sonroje hiii~~~"

- Reborn-chan nos podrías dejar solos me gustaría hablar a solas con Tsunayoshi-san

- Claro, iré a ver si mamma ya tiene la cena lista –de un salto sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta

- ocurre algo con Hibari-san?

- en realidad no, pero cuando digo que algo cambio en el desde que entro a Vongola digo la verdad

- Porque dices eso?

- Nuestros padres murieron…

- Q-que?

- Ambos murieron defendiendo a sus hijos, te lo dije no?, también pertenecemos a la mafia, Kyoya aun era un niño pequeño y yo tenia 15 años

- Si no te importa… me dirías mas sobre Hibari san… -dijo mirándola decidido y algo sonrojado

- sorprendida, sonríe- Claro, umm por donde empezare, antes del accidente Kyoya era un niño normal, sonreía con sinceridad, mostraba sus emociones y era hasta cierto punto 'agradable'

- E-eso es muy diferente al Hibari san de ahora..

- Si, todo cambio cuando nuestros padres murieron, fue hace mucho pero aun lo recuerdo bien, Kyoya y yo estábamos entrenando y de la nada, alguien comenzó a atacarnos, la mayor parte de nuestra familia murió en esa pelea incluyendo a nuestros padres….

#FashBack#

- Señorita! Señorita!

- chasquea la lengua- Maldición porque ahora..

- Señorita Kira!

- Hermana?

- Kyoya quiero que corras y te ocultes si? –sonríe-

- Pero yo soy como tu hermana, yo también puedo luchar! Yo..!

- Kyoya!

- sorprendido-

- Escúchame, nos encargaremos nosotros no quiero que un niño como tu se vea afectado con todo esto

- p-pero y tu, deja de tratarme como un niño!

- lo siento –le golpea dejandolo noqueado

- Señorita!?

- Llévalo a su habitación, y mantenlo vigilado, es muy terco y de seguro querrá salir- dijo mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que corría por su boca

- Kira!

- Madre..

Era una mujer de larga cabellera negro azabache y ojos gris oscuro. Traía puesto un Kimono, y a la altura de su cintura una espada color plata

- Donde esta Kyoya?

- el esta a salvo

- bien vallamos a ayudar a tu padre

- Ok!

_- Corrimos para salir de la mansión, lo siguiente que recuerdo era el olor de sangre y gritos de la familia y el enemigo, mi madre y yo luchamos hasta llegar a mi padre, después los 3 juntos logramos derrotar a la mayor parte de enemigos hasta que Kyoya apareció, había salido de su habitación y llevaba sus tonafas, y sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre._

- Kyo-kun!

- Kyoya!? –corre a su lado- que haces aquí? te dije que….

_- Mientras yo regañaba a mi hermano, múltiples balazos retumbaron en mis oídos, cuando voltee en dirección a nuestros padres, mi padre era el que había disparado y había acecinado a nuestra madre, pero no porque el lo aya querido si no porque estaba siendo controlado, cuando desperté de mi shock. Kyoya había tomado la espada de mi madre y había asesinado a mi padre_

- Padre! Kyoya!

-sonríe- Bien hecho hijo…

- mirada fría- ….

- Padre!

- lo siento, Kira …

- Pa…- se sorprende

_-Cuando quise correr hacia mi padre Kyoya me apunto con la espada de mi madre, me miraba frio, desde ese momento supe que algo en mi hermano había cambiado.. _

- K-kyoya?

- Los herbívoros siempre serán destruidos por los carnívoros, no te conviertas en un Herbívoro, Hibari Kira- dijo indiferente con una mirada sin luz, pero que a pesar de todo, de esos ojos platino lagrimas de dolor se dejaron ver

#Fin del FashBack#

- Desde entonces Kyoya se volvió frió e indiferente, y comenzó a creerse un carnívoro

- llorando-

- waa ahh T-tsunayoshi-kun, e-estas bien, porque lloras?

- porque no sabía que hibari-san había pasado por tanto dolor –se intenta secar las lágrimas-

- sorprendida-

- No es justo, ustedes no merecían eso, por culpa de todo eso Hibari-san se volvió alguien frió y arrogante, y tu tienes que lidiar con esa clase de hermano

- sonríe calidamente- Pero tu lo has cambiado Tsunayoshi- san

- eh? –la miro confundido mientras que de sus ojos aun caían lagrimas

- Kyoya ah estado mostrando sus emociones desde que te conoció, tu cambiaste algo en el de alguna manera, Gracias Tsuna-chan –sonríe-

- P-pero yo no he hecho nada

- SI lo hiciste, me retiro por hoy ya es tarde, buena suerte con las elecciones

- espera sobre eso..!

- salta por la ventana- See you!

- Kira-san! –suspira- Yo cambie algo en Hibari-san? – se sonroja-

_- Tsu-kun la cena!_

- ah ya voy!

Muy lejos de ahí Kira caminaba por las calles, se paro en seco y suspiro

- Cuanto piensas seguirme?, Kyoya..

- Porque le dijiste todo a el? – dijo saliendo de las sombras-

- oyaa lo escuchaste?, no deberías oír conversaciones ajenas –sonríe-

- Porque!?

- Tu sabes bien el porque, si tu no haces algo yo lo are, admítelo Kyoya, Tu amas a Tsunayoshi Sawada

- se sorprendió de sobre manera-

- Tsk, estoy muy molesta, eres un idiota hermano, cuando vas a superar a ese..

- Soy un asesino no merezco amar…

- Kyo..-

- Deja de meterte en mi vida Kira- dijo lo más serio que pudo y se perdió en las sombras

- Kyoya…-dijo melancólica

La noche había pasado rápido Tuna corría a la escuela, se le había hecho mas tarde de lo normal. Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, se sorprendió al ver que Hibari no estaba en la puerta para morderlo hasta la muerte. Entro pero las clases ya habían comenzado, decidió saltarse primera hora y subió a descansar a la azotea, se sentó bajo a la sombra y se relajo

-suspira- las elecciones se cierran hoy, que molesto porque yo y hibari san! ahh- se alborota el cabello- "supongo que aunque yo sepa la verdad nada cambiara, yo seguiré siendo "Dame-Tsuna" y el, el Presidente del comité disciplinario… además yo estoy enamorado de Kyoko-chan, esto que siento no es nada es simplemente.. es simplemente…. que es?... espero que esto no sea por el.. espero que…" Espero que no sea Hibari-san…-termino de pensar en voz alta para después regresar dentro de la institución

Lo que el no se dio cuenta fue que Hibari lo escucho, ya que se encontraba acostado sobre la entrada, frunció su entrecejo de sobremanera apretó los ojos fuerte y se dispuso a tomar una siesta.

Las clases pasaron mas rápido de lo normal para Tsuna. Al finalizar las clases Yamamoto tenia entrenamiento, y Gokudera estaría ocupado con algo. Completamente nervioso, se dirigió a la oficina del Comité Disciplinario, abrió la puerta algo nervioso y vio a Kira sola sentada en el sofá tomando té

- Kira-san?

- Oh Tsuna-chan quieres un poco de té?

- No gracias, am bueno veras, emm sobre la obra..

- a si, eso, felicidades, tienes el papel

- HIII! no venia a eso por favor detén la obra

- porque te molesta actuar con Kyoya? ya lo conoces un poco mas no? –sonríe

- no, bueno si, no pero…

- Será que… te pone nervioso recibir un beso de Kyoya?

- completamente rojo-

- ohh –divertida- eh dado en el blanco, no será, tu primer beso?

- aun mas rojo-

- waa enserio?, pensé que alguien lindo como tu tendría suerte con las chicas pero supongo que lo dame te quita el encanto –ríe divertida-

- Kira-san!

- Participaras en la obra Dame-Tsuna

- Reborn!? desde cuando estas ahí?

- tomando el te- eres muy lento Tsuna, como líder de Vongola tienes que aprender a Trabajar en lo que sea

- Yo no soy el líder de la mafia!

- Como sea ya lo he dicho- dijo en tono amenazante-

- H-hii señor!-dijo nervioso

Fuera de la oficina, Hibari había escuchado todo, y un fuerte color carmín se apodero de su cara, con una un brazo se tapo la cara y salio lo mas rápido de ahí intentando verse 'normal'

Subió de nuevo a la azotea, suspiro cansadamente y se tiro de nuevo a la sombra. El que aya dicho que esperaba que no fuera el, el ganador del papel de Romeo le había dolido y ahora que digiera que se sentía incomodo por besarlo había hecho que algo dentro de el se moviera. Esos sentimientos eran muy irritantes.

Tsuna estaba cada vez mas nervioso, las pruebas de vestido lo hacían volver loco, las chicas revoloteaban alrededor de el, poniéndole uno y otro y otro vestido. Hasta estos momentos ya se sentía una muñeca siendo utilizada por niñas de primaria.

El día del primer ensayo llego, Tsuna caminaba con los nervios al tope hacia la oficina de Hibari. Se paro en la puerta y no pudo hacer nada. Los recuerdos de lo que Kira le había contado sobre su familia habían azotado en su mente.

- Que es lo que quieres?

- Hi-hibari-san…-dijo nervioso- b-bueno yo, es que el ensayo… -dijo dándole el libreto

- Oh eso, no es necesario que estés aquí, puedes irte

- Q-que?

- Lo hablare con Kira esto es estupido, además –mirada triste- tu ni siquiera puedes dejar de temblar cuando me vez, que hagamos los papeles en la obra solo nos hará quedar en ridículo- se da la vuelta- es muy tarde ve a tu casa…

- Espera Hibari! –mirada decidida- Hibari-san! –lo toma del brazo-

- sorprendido-

- por favor no pares todo esto yo… lo siento, yo daré mi mayor esfuerzo para actuar con tigo

- sonríe sinceramente- entiendo, continuemos

- se sonroja- "eh…eh…. EEEHHHHH! Esa es una sonrisa sincera… espera porque me sonrojo!?" –pánico-

- Tsunayoshi?

- ahh si continuemos –ríe nervioso-

Los días pasaron los ensayos continuaron, primero en privado con Hibari, después en el salón del teatro de la escuela con los demás

- Bien los ensayos son fantásticos, todo va a la perfección, la obra será espectacular! –dijo Kira completamente feliz y emocionada- Ahora los protagonistas, supongo que ya estarán preparados para el beso –ríe picaronamente-

- pánico- C-como?, que quieres decir Kira-san?

- El próximo ensayo, será el final, todos actuaremos como si estuviéramos en la obra! –alza las manos divertida

TODOS (excepto hibari quien solo la miro sorprendido): Queeee!?

-sonríe-

Continuara...

* * *

& Bien aqui termna el capi ewe que les parecio? x33. Me costo mucho creear una idea por la cual hibari se volviera de la manera que es y se me ocurrio matar a sus padres O_O soy mala XD

Aunque no se sabe nada de los padres de Hibari me parecio buena idea que en un Fash Black tuvieran su pequeña aparicion OwO que les parecio xD?

Espero que les aya gustado el Capi y nos vemos la otra semana con el Capitulo 3...

Quieren Spoiler? .w.

Aqui un pedacito de lo que pasara el proximo cap:

" _- le mira a los ojos – "no se si estoy sonrojado por la fiebre o porque el esta muy cerca"_

_- en verdad te pone nervioso ese beso?_

_- si… en los ensayos son besos al aire, pero el día de la obra y mañana y …._

_- porque te preocupas?, es solo un beso no es como si te fueras a comprometer con migo –ríe divertido_

_- ese no es el problema…_

_- es porque soy hombre?_

_- no! es que bueno, yo estoy como decirlo…_

_- tu primer beso?_

_- sorprendido completamente rojo, mirándolo a los ojos-_

_- ríe- no tienes que preocuparte – le mira con cariño- tu me…"_

__Tachan y hasta aqui el spoiler nos vemos la proxima semana con el otro cap!

Menko fuera! OwO yaa nee n.n/


	3. Cap 3: El Comienzo del Fin-Parte 2

Hiiii!~~

Un año sin verlos xD... perdonen si me desapareci casi un mes ._. pero esque pasaron varias csas que al final del capitulo les resumire xD

Por ahora que disfruten del capitulo y a leeer~~! :DD

* * *

Capitulo 3

El principio del Fin? -Parte 2

- Si, el ultimo ensayo, será uno con vestuario estenografía y todo!

- Pero Kira-sama la obra es dentro de 1 semana, que pasara con el resto de los ensayos?

- Ustedes ensayaran en solitario, ya que todos los ensayos que hemos hecho han sido en conjunto, los dejare descansar los últimos días para que ustedes se relajen y aprendan sus diálogos, la obra va a la perfección, así que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer –sonríe-

Mientras todos celebraban, porque ya habían acabado los ensayos Tsuna estaba completamente sonrojado, respirando pesadamente, Yamamoto se acerco a su lado junto a Hibari tras el, los dos se dieron cuenta que, el pequeño capo de Vongola no se encontraba bien

- Tsuna?, te encuentras bien?

- eh si, estoy bien –sonríe-

- Mientes… -dijo Hibari, poniendo su mano en su frente- Tienes fiebre y muy alta

- N-no, yo estoy bien, además los ensayos terminaron y ..

_-Te llevare a la enfermería_

Dijeron Yamamoto y Hibari al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos por concordordar en algo.

- ríe nervioso- E-estoy bien

- Tsuna, no lo estas vamos te llevaremos a la enfermería –sonríe-

- Yamamoto estoy bien además, has dejado de entrenar por estar en la obra, estaré bien

- Bien entonces –suspira- Hibari, llévalo tu –sonríe- te encargare a Tsuna –se va corriendo al entrenamiento

- espera Yamamoto! –se toma la cabeza con una mano-

- Estas bien?

- me sentí mariado..

- bien entonces hagámoslo así- dijo cargándolo estilo princesa

- Hi-hibari-san estoy bien no es necesario que tu.. además ehh ehh –nervioso-

- Kira! llevare a "la" protagonista a la enfermería, tiene algo de fiebre así que..

- sorprendida- eh, am e-esta bien

- Nos vemos después- dijo sonriendo-

- "s-sonrío!?" –pensó algo sonrojada y feliz al verlos salir del teatro

Hibari caminaba con Tsuna en brazos, quien por la fiebre poco le importo que hibari lo cargara y lo llevara hasta la enfermería

Al entrar lo deposito con cuidado en una de las camillas, suspiro cansado y se puso a buscar medicamento

- Tsunayoshi, levántate y tomate esto

- ummm –dijo medio adormilado asentando con la cabeza

- Pensar que te daría fiebre de nervios, eres muy tonto

- l-lo siento –dijo nervioso

- porque te disculpas?

- te estoy causando problemas

- no importa, pero aun así no logro comprender porque estas tan nervioso, es solo una obra y en los ensayos has estado muy bien

- si pero.. ese no es el problema

- entonces el problema es…?

- el beso –dijo casi en susurro

- que?

- el beso! –grito sonrojado por la fiebre y pena

- ríe divertido-

- mooo hibari-san … -lo mira detenidamente- "yo en verdad cambie algo en el?, jamas lo había visto sonreír así…"

- intentando contener la risa –

- cuando dejaras de reír Hibari… -dijo viéndolo desafiante y algo divertido

- ohh y donde quedo el "san" –lo miro divertido y algo feliz

- esta bien si te llamo solo Hibari? –sonríe-

- no hay problema y tu nombre es muy largo así que por ahora solo será Tsuna –ríe bajito-

- que?

- nada, creo que ya me siento algo mejor

- mientes –dijo levantando los cabellos en su frente y juntando la suya con la de el – sigues teniendo fiebre

- le mira a los ojos – "no se si estoy sonrojado por la fiebre o porque el esta muy cerca"

- en verdad te pone nervioso ese beso?

- si… en los ensayos son besos al aire, pero el día de la obra y mañana y ….

- porque te preocupas?, es solo un beso no es como si te fueras a comprometer con migo –ríe divertido

- ese no es el problema…

- es porque soy hombre?

- no! es que bueno, yo estoy como decirlo…

- tu primer beso?

- sorprendido completamente rojo, mirándolo a los ojos-

- ríe- no tienes que preocuparte – le mira con cariño- tu me…

*portazo*

Abrió la puerta de lleno Kira, y atrás de ella venia Yamamoto

- Kyoya! – entra feliz

- Hibari-san no creo que tenga que entrar así jejeje

- Kyoya? –le mira confundida- ocurre algo?

Dijo al ver que Hibari estaba rojo leyendo un libro al revés completamente nervioso, y Tsuna se encontraba sudando una gotita tipo anime tapado hasta el cabeza, acostado en la cama

- Llegue en un mal momento?

- no este… amm nos vemos después Tsunayoshi –aun rojo por la vergüenza- ya han llegado a cuidarte – sale de la habitación tirando algunas cosas y chocando con el umbral de la puerta

- Kyoya? –ríe

- Yoo Tsuna, como te sientes?

- m-mejor gracias –sonríe-

- llegamos en un mal momento? Tsuna-chan

- n-no –nervioso

- sonríe- bien te acompañare a casa

Después de despedirse de la hermana del Presidente del comité disciplinario, Yamamoto tomo los libros de Tsuna y lo acompaño a casa, caminando mientras hablaban

- Gokudera dejo un mensaje

- Gokudera –kun?

- "Décimo, necesito ir a Italia, por asuntos familiares, si Hibari y el idiota del Béisbol te hacen algo no dudes en hacérmelo saber, cuídese mucho y suerte con la obra" o algo así –ríe-

- jajaja solo gokudera-kun diría algo así

- Tsuna –dijo algo serio

- q-que?

- Que fue lo que estaban haciendo Hibari y tu?

- e-eso, e-el media mi temperatura

- enserio? –dijo en tono molesto

- si porque preguntas Yamamoto?

- Tsuna… -lo toma de los hombros-

- Q-que pasa?

- Tsuna me gustas!, no te entregare a Hibari!

Tsuna abrió los ojos de sobremanera, Yamamoto le había besado a la fuerza, se intento safar pero no podía, el castaño poco a poco comenzó a perder la conciencia a causa de la fiebre, Yamamoto se separo y sonrío. Tsuna se tapo la boca con una mano y le miraba nervioso

- Yamamoto por que?

- porque me gustas- dijo decidido

- Ya-yamamoto…

- Eso te disgusto?, acaso porque soy yo?

- No es que tu ..

- Yo que Tsuna –dijo mirando hacia atrás de reojo

- Tu también me gustas pero…-dijo diciendo esto ultimo mas bajito y bajando la mirada

- enserio Tsuna? –dijo acercándose a besarlo

- espera Yamamo…

Cuando miro mas lejos de Yamamoto vio a Hibari, atónito, tenia una cara sorprendida y que reflejaba algo de dolor, cerro los ojos cansado se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando, sin ni siquiera mirar atrás

- Espera Hibari!

- alto… -le toma del brazo-

- Yamamoto suéltame, tengo que alcanzar a Hibari!

- Desde cuando solo le dices Hibari?

- eso no importa!, solo déjame ir! –dijo dándole un golpe en la cara molesto

- auch! –dijo cayendo al piso aun sujetando la mano de Tsuna, haciendo que el castaño perdiera algo el equilibrio y cayera sobre el

- Yamamoto suéltame!

- espera! –dijo tranquilo

- Yamamo..

- te besare de nuevo si no te callas!

- uh…! –dijo nervioso

Era la primera vez que el beisbolista le gritaba y se veía molesto

- Tsuna, porque quieres ir tras Hibari?

- po-porque…

Que sientes por el?

- yo..

- Te gusta Hibari, cierto Tsuna? –dijo con la sonrisa que lo distinguía

- Yamamoto…

- Lamento haber actuado así, y haberte besado de esa manera, creo que recibí mi merecido –dijo mientras reía y señalaba el lugar donde Tsuna le había golpeado

- Yamamoto?

- Quieres a Hibari?

- S-si –dijo completamente sonrojado

- Lamento si te cause problemas pero lo que te dije es verdad –sonríe- me gustas pero, creo que he perdido ante Hibari, aparte, si no hubiera hecho esto jamas hubieras podido aceptar tus sentimientos por el, me equivoco?

- sorprendido-

- Si sientes algo por el, deberías decírselo, y en serio dejare que me muerda hasta la muerte si eh metido la pata haciendo todo esto

- Yamamoto – con lágrimas en los ojos

- Espero que me perdones –se rasca la nuca

- Gracias! –dijo llorando mientras lo abrazaba

Yamamoto solo sonrío y correspondió el abrazo, se le había confesado a Tsuna aun sabiendo que el amaba a Hibari. Sabia que esto causaría problemas y muchos pero aun así, había hecho que el castaño aceptara sus verdaderos sentimientos por Hibari

Hibari había ido tras Tsuna para ver su condición y poder decir lo que dejo a medias después de lo ocurrido en la enfermería, antes de doblar la esquina y dirigirse a la casa de Tsuna, vio a el joven beisbolista confesándosele al castaño y este diciendo que también le gustaba. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, sintió que no había servido de nada el que se hubiera abierto a el… no había servido de nada.

Regreso a la escuela completamente molesto, llego a su oficina y vio las luces encendidas, abrió la puerta y vio a Kira con anteojos leyendo un libro, le miro molesto y cerro la puerta con fuerza

- largo de aquí quiero estar solo!

- Kyoya?, que pasa?

- Vete!

- Kyo..

- Cállate ya, me harte de tu estupido papel de hermana mayor, tu no sabes nada sobre mi, desde hace mucho que te fuiste a América y no te importo dejarme aquí, y después de años regresas intentando ser la mejor hermana, no juegues con migo!

- Kyoya, porque estas tan molesto? que pasa?

- Solo lárgate! –dijo empujándola fuera de la habitación

- Kyo…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara- que fue lo que paso exactamente… no me gusta ver a Kyoya molesto… espero que todo salga bien mañana –suspira-

Era un día nuevo, el sol brillaba, los alumnos llegaban, y el club de teatro estaba como loco armando la escenografita para el último ensayo de la Obra Escolar. Tsuna había llegado temprano ese día y estaba sumamente nervioso. Tenía a la mayor parte de las chicas arreglándolo y entre ellas Kyoko. Le pusieron al fin un vestido color vino con adornos en dorado, muy distintivo de la época. La peluca que traía era de cabellera de color parecido al suyo hasta la cintura, recogido de los lados hacia atrás, en dos pequeñas coletas y al final terminando en una sola. Traía unos tacones altos color rojo que solo lo hacían ver un poco más alto. Al salir del cuarto de arreglo, todos los actores se sonrojaron al verlo, si no hubieran dicho que era un chico quien interpretaba Julieta, se confundiría con una chica. Suspiro cansado, después de practicar toda la obra y de más de 2 horas de traer puesto vestido peluca y mas, el ensayo al fin había acabado. Las actuaciones con Hibari habían estado de lo mas normal, pero había algo raro, el no era el mismo Hibari del dia anterior. Algo andaba mal

_-Buen Trabajo, quedo perfecto, ahora todos se pueden ir a cambiar! y descansen lo que resta de la semana cuídense y nos vemos el día de la obra!_

- Tsuna te vez muy bien! –dijo Yamamoto vestido a la época corriendo hacia el

- Yamamoto! –dijo queriendo caminar para encontrarse con el pero por culpa del vestido lo hizo perder el equilibrio cerro los ojos esperando caer al duro y frio suelo, pero el suelo nunca llego, abrió los ojos y vio a su 'salvador'- Hi-Hibari…san..-dijo como ultimo nervioso al ver la fría mirada de Hibari sobre la suya

- Tsuna estas bien?

- Si, Gracias Hibari-san..

- umm… -dijo como respuesta soltándole muy bruscamente el brazo y sacándole la vuelta sin verlo los ojos

Ese acto hizo que a Tsuna se le encogiera el corazón y un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo, siguió la espalda de Hibari quien ya traía puesto su uniforme normal y salía del teatro.

- Tsuna?

- no es nada –sonríe y sigue platicando con el

No muy lejos de ahí ordenando a los alumnos para que arreglaran pequeños detalles, Kira miro lo que había pasado y supuso todo. Camino hacia Tsuna y a los pocos metros de estar cerca de el le salto encima

- waa Kira-san?

- Te vez tan lindo!

- Ki-kira-san… -dijo sudando una gotita tipo anime-

- por favor habla con kyoya.. –le dijo en susurro al oído-

- eh?

- Te lo encargo Tsuna-chan, ah y al caminar no se te olvide levantarte un poco el vestido para que no te tropieces –dijo mientras se iba caminando

- Yamamoto, lo siento tengo que hacer algo… -dijo mientras se tomaba el vestido como Kira le había dicho y se iba corriendo hacia los vestidores a cambiarse para seguir a Kyoya

Yamamoto solo se limito a sonreír y dirigirse a otro lado que no fuera ahí, al caminar por uno de los pasillos vio a Kira recargada viendo por una ventana, sonrío un poco mas y cerro los ojos susurrando

- Segunda Parte Completa…

Y siguió caminando rumbo a su destino, Kira al oír esto sonrío triunfante y vio el basto cielo lleno de nubes.

Tsuna ya con su uniforme normal, corría por todos lados buscando a Kyoya. Después de buscar por media escuela subió a la azotea y lo vio recostado, se acerco despacio algo nervioso y cuando noto que se encontraba despierto se dispuso a hablar.

- Hibari?

- que es lo que quieres? y no me llames tan informalmente, herbívoro

- sorprendido- pero ayer tu…

- Que es lo que necesitas? Sawada Tsunayoshi?

- Yo… es que bueno la obra… -nervioso-

- Lo supuse… estupido herbívoro- dijo poniendo ambos brazos a la altura de su cintura acorralándolo por completo y levantándole la cara de la babilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Esto hizo que Tsuna se sonrojara completamente dejándolo sin palabras

- Estas preocupado por lo de la obra? –dijo algo seco

- asiente con la cabeza-

- No tienes que preocuparte –le mira a los ojos- Me gustas –susurro casi inexpresivo-

- sorprendido-

Cuando se dio cuenta la cara de Hibari cada vez estaba más y más cerca, y para cuando reacciono los labios de Hibari ya estaban sobre los suyos. Sorprendido al momento en que quiso hablar, el azabache aprovecho e introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca, explorando esa inexperta cavidad. Poco a poco Tsuna fue siguiéndole el ritmo, el beso se volvió fugaz y apasionado, Tsuna le tomo por el cuello parándose un poco de puntitas mientras Kyoya lo abrazaba un poco de la cintura baja. Después de unos minutos de estar así se separaron por falta de aire

-respira algo agitado- "porque me siento mareado?"

- Para ser tu primer beso lo hiciste bien, oh no espera, ese no fue tu primer beso..- dijo cortante-

- levanta la mirada con algo de dolor en el rostro y sonrojado-

- espero que eso te aya servido para que estés mas tranquilo al momento de besarme en la obra, algo así funcionara o tal vez menos llamativo –le da la da espalda y se va caminando-

-le toma de la manga-

- que, se te ofrece algo mas?- contesto seco e inexpresivo

- …

- que? – hablo ya algo irritado-

- niega con la cabeza- "Porque..?" Tu.. hiciste.. todo esto solo por la obra? –hablo con algo de sentimiento reprimido en la voz y entrecortadamente

- Claro –respondió frió

- ¡! – sorprendido

- Si la obra no sale bien, ambos quedaremos en ridículo y la escuela también.

- "Cruel…" oh bien lo entiendo –dijo soltándole aun con la mirada agachada- Demos lo mejor de nosotros en la obra –dijo levantando la mirada sonriendo forzadamente mientras fruncía el ceño con dolor- Te dejo descansar Hibari-san –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con naturalidad – Nos vemos después- dijo mientras salía casi corriendo para evitar que lo viera llorar

Corrió por todos lados y al fin encontró a quien buscaba. Veía tranquilamente por la ventana cuando vio al chico alado suyo cabizbajo y con aura depresiva. Apenas y quiso pronunciar palabra vio como le salto enzima abrazándola con fuerza llorando con un gran sentimiento.

-Tsuna-chan? que pasa? –dijo acariciando la cabellera del chico queriéndolo calmar-

- niega con la cabeza-

- bien intenta calmarte si? –dice abrazándolo

20 minutos después Tsuna se encontraba en la Oficina del Director sentado en un sillón ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas mientras le contaba todo a Kira, quien preparaba té

- Así que eso fue lo que paso? –suspira cansada

-asienta con la cabeza-

- toma, bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor

- baja las piernas del sillón y toma un poco de te-

- Maldito Kyoya mira que hacerte eso, y Yamamoto también! esa no es manera de ayudar –molesta

- Gracias Kira-san por escucharme

- Tsuna chan me disculpo por mi hermano, pero por favor tienes que ser fuerte

- no te preocupes… -dijo poniéndose de pie-

- sorprendida-

- ya me siento mejor, todo en la obra saldrá bien, no hay necesidad de preocuparse-sonríe sinceramente-

- Tsuna.. chan

- nos vemos después Kira-san, se hace tarde-sale de la oficina

- suspira cansada, y mira de reojo a la ventana- a estas alturas ya no se si el plan funcionara, R-chan..

Dijo dirigiéndose a una sombra que veía por la ventana, y quien escucho toda la conversación

- Funcionara, Tsuna es muy predecible- dijo acercándose para que le sirviera té

- y entonces? –dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras le daba una taza de te

- esto es el comienzo… y al mismo tiempo el fin –toma un poco de te

- R-chan?

- No te preocupes, sigue con el plan y todo saldrá según lo ya dicho y deducido, aquí oficialmente termina la parte 2 –sonríe-

- Ok!, Parte 3 aquí vamos!

_Continuara..._

* * *

& Aqui termina el capitulo uwu

Que les pareció OwO de verdad lamento mucho haberme retrasado en subir el capitulo, y hubo varias razones ewe:

*La primera me quede sin Internet DD: apenas hoy y lo tengo de nuevo XD

*La segunda ._. intentando querer hacer cosas nueva fui con mis amigos a patinar en hielo ... fue difícil doloroso y termine lastimada y usando collarin xD no fue bonito el doctor no me dejo hacer muchas cosas porque los golpes en ese lugar son delicado y mi madre no me dejo ir a ningún ciber (sito tengo una madre algo nerviosa cuando se trata de accidente xD)

*Y la tercera .. tuve un bloqueo de escritor ;w; sufrí mucho porque por mas que quería acabar la historia no podía las ideas no llegaban a mi ._., pero ya esta terminada :DD aunque aun estoy mejorando los últimos capítulos ya que solo el penúltimo y el final me fueron muy difíciles de escribir y estoy cambiando y metiendo nuevas ideas para que queden de buena manera para que ninguno de ustedes queden decepcionados con mi historia C:

Y muchas gracias a los que están dejando comentarios TTuTT me hacen muy feliz y perdón si no los puedo responder pero esque casi no tengo mucho tiempo :C intentare contestarles ya que eso me hace querer escribir mas y mas C:

Tambien espero que se la ayan pasado muy bien en Navidad, Año nuevo, Dia de reyes, y todas las fiestas que ayan tenido y celebrado X

Me despido! Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Menko Fuera! =^^=


	4. Cap 4: El dia de la Obra!

Yeii~

Actualizando la historia ahora si es el inicio de la obra C:, y para aclarar, tome partes de la obra original de Shakespearey yo le agrege varias cosas, para no hacer tan diferentes las actitudes y el modo de ser de los personajes de Katekyo :33 pero tampoco perder el hilo de la historia original. Intente resumirla o en si poner los actos que en mi parecer son los principales y los mas llamativos de la obra, ya que, si subía toda la historia esto seria como que muy aburrido a mi parecer porque estaría simplemente copiando y pegando las ideas de Shakespeare.

Ahora si a leer y espero que les guste C:

* * *

Capitulo 4

El día de la Obra!

Los días habían pasado, y el día de la obra al fin llego, Tsuna continuo ensayando de una manera muy normal con Kyoya lo cual hizo que este ultimo estuviera muy confundido.

Los preparativos al fin llegaron a su fin y la Obra estaba por empezar.

Un silencio se apodero del teatro y finalmente se abrió el telón.

"Yamamoto Takeshi – Tebaldo Capuleto (Primo de Julieta)

Hibari Kyoya- Romeo Montesco

Sawada Tsunayoshi- Julieta Capuleto

Hibari Kira- Señora de Capuleto

Sasagawa Kyoko- Nana

Todos los demás- Extras "

"En Verona, escena de la acción, dos familias de rango y calidad renuevan viejos odios con pasión y manchan con su sangre la ciudad.  
De la entraña fatal de estos rivales nacieron dos amantes malhadados, cuyas desgracias y funestos males enterrarán conflictos heredados.  
El curso de un amor de muerte herido y una ira paterna tan extrema  
que hasta el fin de sus hijos no ha cedido será en estas horas nuestro tema.  
Si escucháis la obra con paciencia, nuestro afán salvará toda carencia."

**Escena V, Acto I **

Todos iban vestidos muy formalmente al baile de antifaces que había organizado los Capuleto, Tsuna traía el mismo vestido color vino que en los ensayos con adornos en color dorado, ahora la peluca era rizada y traía un peinado diferente, traía una mascara muy hermosa en color rojo que combinaba con su vestido. Kira traía un vestido morado opaco con adornos en blanco al igual que su antifaz.

-¡Bienvenidos, señores! Las damas querrán echar un baile con nosotros. ¡Vamos, señoras! ¿Quién de ustedes se niega a bailar? La que haga remilgos juraré que tiene dos pies izquierdos. ¿A que he acertado?. Músicos, a tocar! ¡Muchachas, a bailar!

Suena la música y bailan.

Hibari se encontraba en una esquina observando a cada dama que pasaba frente a el recargado en un pilar vio a aquella hermosa chica de vestido color vino.

- ¿Quién es la dama cuya mano ofrece a ese caballero? –pregunto a uno de los criados que pasaban frente a el

- No lo sé, señor.

- ohh~, cómo enseña a brillar a las antorchas –susurro para si- Esa dama se distingue de las otras como de los cuervos a la blanca paloma.- dijo mirando a Tsuna mientras caminaba hacia el

Tsuna estaba completamente nervioso platicando con una de las chicas que se encontraban cerca de el.

- Tranquilízate, Tsunayoshi-kun –bajito-

- Es imposible no puedo hacer esto! –pánico-

- Pues tendrás que, ahí viene Hibari-kun –ríe bajito y hace una reverencia al ver al chico acercarse- suerte con tu siguiente escena – dijo bajito mientras se iba caminando naturalmente para salir de escena

- le toma de la mano- Si con mi mano indigna he profanado tu santa efigie, sólo peco en eso: mi boca, peregrino avergonzado, suavizará el contacto con un beso –sonríe-

- Buen peregrino, no reproches tanto a tu mano un fervor tan verdadero: si juntan manos peregrinas y santas, palma con palma es beso de palmero.

-sonríe- Usted sabe contestar muy bien, le gustaría bailar? -hace una pequeña reverencia-

- Seria un placer –hace una reverencia y le sigue el paso hasta la pista de baile

Hablaban mientras bailan, aunque en susurro ya que los diálogos normales de la obra no serian si no hasta unos minutos mas tarde

- Nervioso?

- Porque debería estarlo? –frió- mi único miedo es caerme con estos tacones

- ohh~ desde cuando te convertiste en alguien así?

- Deberías callarte –dijo seco- aquí es cuando dices tu dialogo

- ummm Entonces ni santos ni palmeros tienen boca? –le toma de la cintura y lo acerca mas a el

- Sí, peregrino: para la oración…Hibari san que haces?

- Entonces, santa, mi oración te invoca suplico un beso por mi salvación… cállate…

- Los santos están quietos cuando acceden… - Hibari san? –levanta la mirada para verle a los ojos

**-** Pues, quieta, y tomaré lo que conceden –susurrando- Ya cállate —"La" besa - Mi pecado en tu boca se ha purgado –ríe socarronamente

- parpadea sorprendido-Pecado que en mi boca quedaría –dijo sonrojado, y con algo de arrogancia-

- Repruebas con dulzura. ¿Mi pecado? ¡Devuélvemelo! –lo besa otra vez

- Besas con maestría –sonrojado-

-se acerca a su oído susurrando- así que lo admites?

- Sonrojado le mira a la cara cuando regresa en si-

- Julieta, tu madre quiere hablarte –dijo Kyoko, con un traje estilo maid acercándose a ellos

- ¿Quién es su madre?

- Pero, ¡joven! Su madre es la señora de la casa, y es muy buena, prudente y virtuosa. Yo crié a su hija, con la que ahora hablas. Te digo que quien la gane, conocerá el beneficio.

- ¿Es una Capuleto? ¡Triste cuenta! Con mi enemigo quedo en deuda.

- Romeo vamonos, que lo bueno poco dura –hablo un chico acercándose a el

- Es lo que me temo, y me preocupa – dijo saliendo de escena mirando de reojo a Tsuna quien aun lo miraba

Salen todos y solo quedan Tsuna y Kyoko en escena

- Ven aquí, nana. ¿Quién es ese caballero?

- No sé.

- Pregunta quién es –dice dándole un pequeño empujón para que fuera por la información que había pedido

- Se llama Romeo y es un Montesco: el único hijo de tu gran enemigo.

- ¡Mi único amor nace de mi único odio! Muy pronto le he visto y tarde le conozco. Fatal nacimiento de amor habrá sido si tengo que amar al peor enemigo –suspira- que decepción!

- Qué dices mi niña?

- Unos versos que he aprendido de alguien con quien bailé- dice mientras se pone la punta de los dedos en su boca

Llaman a Julieta desde dentro.

- ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va!,vamos, los jóvenes ya no están.

Salen de escena

"_Fin del primer acto, la obra continuara dentro de 10 minutos, si gustan pueden salir a tomar un bocadillo, Gracias por estar aquí"_

Atrás de el escenario, los actores descansaban, ensayaban sus diálogos, preparaban sus próximos vestuario, entre otras cosas, mientras tanto Tsuna descansaba en su camerino recordando los besos de hace poco

- Tsuna-chan

- Kira-san –sonríe-

- Lo has hecho muy bien, sigues nervioso?

- no, pero estoy molesto…

- molesto, porque?

- porque aun quiero llorar –lagrimas desbordan-

- T-tsuna-chan, estas siendo muy fuerte por favor no llores – lo abraza

- Lo se…-se limpia las lagrimas- No te preocupes, daré lo mejor de mi en esta obra –sonríe con los ojos aun llorosos- No dejare que esto me afecte

- le mira melancólicamente- Te ayudare a arreglarte, Tsuna… -habla seriamente mientras le ayuda a quitarse el vestido-

- Que pasa?

- Terminando la obra… regresare a América

- Tan pronto te vas?

- Si pero .. te gustaría venir?

- Q-que? A donde?

- Lo que te hizo mi hermano no tiene perdón, así que por favor, acepta venir con migo a América y calmarte un poco las cosas, tal vez un año estaría bien, aparte entrenarías con la familia Hibari…

- yo..

- no tienes que contestarme ahora, piénsalo si?, tienes 1 semana para darme tu respuesta-

"Gracias por la espera, ahora se retoma la obra de Romeo y Julieta."

…..

**Acto 2, Escena 2**

Tsuna salio al balcón del escenario, que estaba justo fuera de lo que seria su cuarto, traía solo un camisón corto de dormir color blanco, hasta la rodilla estaba, descalzo y ahora la peluca estaba completamente suelta si nada en ella, veía hacia el techo como si estuviera observando el oscuro cielo de noche. Hibari se encontraba abajo escondido entre los árboles y plantas que se habían acomodado para que parecieran un lujoso jardín

- ¿Cómo?, ¿mi único amor, nacido de mi único odio? Hasta hace muy poco que no te conocía, ahora que te conozco y ya es tarde no puedo vivir sin ti: ha nacido el amor, ¡la fuerza brutal que me obliga a amar a quien es mi enemigo!  
¡Ay de mí! – dijo tsuna recargándose en la columna a su lado

- Habla acaso? – dijo para si Hibari viendo hacia el balcón

-¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! ¡Si fuese otro tu nombre! ¡Reniega de él! ¡Reniega de tu padre! O jura al menos que me amas y, entonces, dejaré de ser una Capuleto. _"dejaría de ser un Vongola para estar con tigo"_ … ¿Qué es un Montesco? La mano… no, ni es el pie, ni el brazo, ni la cara, ni cualquiera otra parte de un joven tan bello como él… Si fuese otro tu nombre!,Qué hay en un nombre? lo que conocemos como rosa, aunque tuviese otro nombre mantendría su perfume; de ese modo Romeo, aunque Romeo nunca se llamase, conservaría la misma perfección, la misma… Romeo, dile adiós a tu nombre, pues no forma parte de ti; y a cambio de ese nombre, tómame a mi, toma todo mi ser…

Hibari se asomaba mas a el balcón, pronto diría sus diálogos, por alguna razón le pareció que Tsuna decía esas palabras enserio y no como parte de la obra.

- Te tomo la palabra… Llámame sólo "amor" que este será como mi nuevo bautismo… -dijo hablando por fin Hibari

- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Quién eres tú, cubierto por la noche, que me sorprendes en mis confidencias? –dijo mirando hacia abajo

- … Mi nombre, yo mismo lo detesto, pues sé que es tu enemigo. Si fuese una palabra escrita, ahora mismo la borraria…

- ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? -_Voltea a ver su cuarto como para que nadie los descubra-_Es tan alto el muro del jardín que es difícil de escalar; una muerte segura, siendo tú quien eres, pues si alguno de los míos alcanzara a encontrarte…

- Julieta, por la sagrada Luna, te juro que te amo _"Te…amo…?"_

-¡No jures por la Luna!, no, la Luna es inconstante, cambia cada mes en su órbita redonda, no sea que tu amor, como ella, se vuelva caprichoso.

- ¿Por quién he de jurar?

- ¡No has de jurar por nadie! – ojos llorosos- O si lo haces, hazlo por ti mismo…-dijo con un nudo en la garganta- tú que eres ese dios que adoro… Sólo entonces te creeré… ¡No, mejor, no jures! De todas maneras aunque seas mi alegría no encuentro gozo en este pacto nocturno, tan repentino, tan sin aviso y temerario como el relámpago que muere antes de que digamos… ¡Un rayo! Amor… buenas noches… este amor está tierno, madurado por el aliento del otoño, será una hermosa flor cuando nos encontremos otra vez.  
Buenas noches… tenga tu corazón un dulce reposo, como el que quepa dentro de mi pecho.

- ¿Cómo, así me vas a dejar?

- ¿Qué otra cosa quieres tener esta primera noche?

- Dame tu amor, que yo te daré el mío.

- ¡Julieta!, ¡Niña!… -Grito Kyoko desde dentro de la habitación

- Ya voy nana… voy… un momento_…-_v_oltea para ver a Hibari en las orillas del balcón__-_ Tres palabras Romeo y me despido: si he de creer en tu amor, si en verdad me deseas como esposa, dímelo mañana que te enviaré un mensajero, dime lugar, día y hora de la ceremonia… Pondré a tus pies cuanto poseo y te seguiré, amor mío, mi dueño, por donde vayas en este ancho mundo…

- ¡Julieta!, ¡Mi lady!… - Gritaron de nuevo desde dentro

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy Nana!…, espera un momento… Pero si tu amor no fuera honesto… te suplico…  
- ¡Ya voy Nana, ya voy!… te suplico que no me hables más y que me abandones a mi llanto… - le mira entristecido mueve los labios, diciendo _"Adiós Hibari-san"_ sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se limito a sonreírle con dulzura y dando la media vuelta entro en su 'habitación' saliendo de escena

La escena acabo Hibari al leer estas ultimas palabras en sus labios sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo, el telón se volvió a cerrar para dar inicio a la siguiente escena, eso no fue un adiós común y corriente, ese fue el adiós definitivo, de todo lo que pudo haber sido, su propia historia.

Continuara...

* * *

Y acabo el capitulo OwO

ajshagdfasgfgafsdgfas que les parecio como les dije tome dialogos y fraces originales de la obra y otras las invente para que la historia fuera algo mas original C:

Spoiler Spoiler Kyuu~~

_"- Kyoya!_

_- que es lo que quieres?_

_- molesta- sabias que Tsuna-chan podría ir a América con migo_

_- sorprendido- q-que?_

_- Reborn-san y yo lo hablamos, Tsuna esta muy perturbado por alguna razón, así que le haría bien irse de viaje.._

_- El aun tiene que acabar el instituto_

_- puede terminarlo haya .._

_- como sea!... –intenta salir de la oficina_

_- Kyoya! –enojada golpea el escritorio-_

_- sorprendido-_

_- Se todo, se la verdad… Tsuna-chan me lo dijo_

_- con la cabeza gacha- tu que sabes…_

_- yo que no se Kyoya!, eh sabido todo desde el principio, que tu no puedas superar lo que ocurrió ese día es otra cosa_

_- no metas eso en esto_

_- Kyoya estas perdiendo a Tsuna, todo por tu capricho, todo por no querer abrir tu corazón, todo por culpa de tu miedo_

_- desvía la mirada-_

_- Molesta- Mírame a los ojos y niégame que te gusta Sawada Tsunayoshi!_

_- cabeza gacha-"_

__jojojo que tal el spoiler?'

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! :33

Menko Fuera! Yanee~!


	5. Cap 5: El fin de la Obra

Yeiii!

Volvi con capi nuevo n.n

Muchas gracias a tod s los que dejan reviews! x33

Me hace muy feliz ver que van al pie de la letra con la historia y aparte les esta gustando C:, eso me mtiva como escritora n/n

Bien sin mas que decir!

A leer! :DD

* * *

Capitulo 5

El Fin de la Obra. La decisión de Tsuna

Acto tras acto la obra continuo, los alumnos se esmeraban en que su actuación fuera buena y pudieran desarrollar bien su papel.

La escena que hizo que las chicas suspiraran enamoradas y como una colegiala fue cuando eso dos se juraron amor eterno, y aceptaron sus votos matrimoniales…

- Siempre juntos… -dijeron al unísono frente al altar

- en la vida… -dijo Tsuna al borde de las lagrimas

- y en la muerte- dijo Hibari tomando la mano de Tsuna y limpiando tiernamente el hilito de lagrimas que caía por su ojo, para después acercarse tiernamente a besarlo

Tsuna sintió que un calor que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Hibari lo abrazo dulcemente mientras el telón se cerraba. Cuando por fin el telón se cerró por completo Hibari aun no lo soltaba lo que ocasiono que su cara se pusiera roja de nuevo.

- Hibari-san?

- …

- Hibari-san la escena termino puedes soltarme ahora… Hibari-san?

- Kyoya, necesitamos quitar la estenografía –sonríe melancólicamente-

- Hibari-san suéltame por favor… -dijo forcejeando

- Kyoya!... – grito Kira al darse cuenta que Hibari no estaba dispuesto a soltar a Tsuna

Instintivamente Hibari lo soltó aventándolo un poco para que Kira lo tomara de los hombros con ambos brazos. Hibari salio de el escenario y se encerró en su camerino hasta que de nuevo le toco entrar de nuevo en escena

* * *

La obra iba en el clímax, los actos y escenas sorprendían al público y lo dejaban mas y mas integrado. Lo mas emocionante de todo fue cuando Hibari intento asesinar de verdad a Yamamoto en la escena en la que vengaba a Mercucio quien había sido asesinado por Teobaldo durante la obra, escena la cual Hibari decidió vengarse por el beso que le había robado a Tsuna, su primer beso, y pelea que de alguna manera se volvió muy emocionante y entretenida para el publico, pero a causa de que se volvió muy real y Hibari intento activar sus llamas, Tsuna los detuvo con un grito de conmoción que dio y que de alguna manera funciono.

El final tan dramático estaba en escena.

Hibari ya se había tomado el 'veneno' para estar al lado de su amada, y Julieta con una mirada sin brillo lo miraba con tristeza.

- Oigo ruido, Julieta. Sal de ese nido de muerte, infección y sueño forzado. Un poder superior a nosotros ha impedido nuestro intento. Vamos, sal. Tu esposo yace muerto en tu regazo, y también ha muerto Paris. Ven, te confiaré a una comunidad de religiosas. Ahora no hablemos: viene la guardia. Vamos, Julieta; no me atrevo a seguir aquí. Sal

- Márchate!, pues yo no pienso irme. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un frasco en la mano de mi amado? El veneno ha sido su fin prematuro. ¡Ah, egoísta! ¿Te lo bebes todo sin dejarme una gota que me ayude a seguirte? Te besaré: tal vez quede en tus labios algo de veneno, para que pueda morir con ese tónico. Tus labios están calientes –dijo mientras lagrimas caían en las mejillas de un de un 'inconciente' Hibari mientras besaba sus labios con ternura.

Se escucha ruido de personas y guardias entrando a escena.

- Ruido? –dijo llorando mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de Romeo- Estas frio; seré rápida- dijo tomando el pequeño puñal en el cinturón de 'Romeo' y entrelazando su mano con la de el- Puñal afortunado, voy a envainarte. Oxídate en mí y deja que muera –dijo mientras se apuñalaba y su cuerpo caía a lado del de ya muerto Romeo

- ¿Qué desgracia ha ocurrido tan temprano que turba mi reposo?

- Alteza, ahí yace asesinado el Conde Paris; Romeo, muerto; y Julieta, antes muerta, acaba de morir otra vez.

- Aquí están un fraile!- grito un guardia jalando a el fraile para que se parara frente a el Príncipe

- Yo soy el Fraile Lorenzo y el que más, el menos capaz y el más sospechoso pues la hora y el sitio me acusan de este horrendo crimen. Y aquí estoy para inculparme y exculparme, condenado y absuelto por mí mismo.

- Entonces dime ya lo que sabes.

- Seré breve, pues la vida que me queda no es muy larga para la premiosidad. Romeo, ahí muerto, era esposo de Julieta y ella, ahí muerta, fiel esposa de Romeo: yo los casé. El día del secreto matrimonio fue el postrer día de Tebaldo, cuya muerte intempestiva desterró al recién casado. Por él, no por Tebaldo, lloraba Julieta. Vos, por apagar ese acceso de dolor, queríais casarla con el Conde Paris a la fuerza. Entonces vino a verme y, desquiciada, me pidió algún remedio que la librase del segundo matrimonio, pues, si no, se mataría en mi celda. Yo, entonces, instruido por mi ciencia, le entregué un narcótico, que produjo el efecto deseado, pues le dio el aspecto de una muerta. Mientras, a Romeo le pedí por carta que viniera esta noche y me ayudase a sacarla de su tumba temporal, por ser la hora en que el efecto cesaría. Mas Fray Juan, el portador de la carta, se retrasó por accidente y hasta anoche no me la devolvió. Entonces, yo solo, a la hora en que Julieta debía despertar, vine a sacarla de este panteón, pensando en tenerla escondida en mi celda hasta poder dar aviso a Romeo. Pero al llegar, unos minutos antes de que ella despertara, vi que yacían muertos el noble Paris y el fiel Romeo. Cuando despertó, le pedí que saliera y aceptase la divina voluntad, pero entonces un ruido me hizo huir y ella, en su desesperación, no quiso venir y, por lo visto, se dio muerte. Esto es lo que sé; la nana es conocedora de este matrimonio. Si algún daño se ha inferido por mi culpa, que mi vida sea sacrificada, aunque sea poco antes de su hora, con todo el rigor de nuestra ley.

Las cabezas de los Capuleto entraron en escena y se quedaron anonadados, su 'hija' yacía tirada en el suelo junto a un Montesco desangrándose

Mientras Montesco tras de ellos entraba en escena y se quedaba perplejo ante tal imagen

- Siempre les he tenido por hombres venerables-dijo el Príncipe mirando a ambos cabezas de familia con algo de decepción- ¿Y el criado de Romeo? ¿Qué dice a esto? –dijo mirando serio al joven a lado del Frayle

- A mi amo hice saber la muerte de Julieta, y desde su hogar, él vino a toda prisa a este lugar, a este panteón. Me dijo que entregase esta carta a su padre sin demora y, al entrar en la tumba, me amenazó de muerte si no me iba y le dejaba solo.

-Dame la carta; la leeré. ¿Dónde está el paje del conde que avisó a la guardia? Dime, ¿qué hacía tu amo en este sitio?

- Quería cubrir de flores la tumba de su amada. Me pidió que me alejase; así lo hice. Al punto llegó alguien con antorcha dispuesto a abrir la tumba. Mi amo le atacó y yo corrí a llamar a la guardia.

- La carta confirma las palabras del fraile, el curso de este amor, la noticia de la muerte; y aquí dice que compró a un humilde boticario un veneno con el cual vino a morir y yacer con Julieta. ¿Dónde están los enemigos, Capuleto y Montesco? Vean el castigo a su odio: el cielo halla medios de matar su dicha con el amor, y yo, cerrando los ojos a sus discordias, pierdo dos parientes. Todos estamos castigados- dijo con tristeza en sus ojos

- Hermano Montesco, dame la mano: sea tu aportación a este matrimonio, que no puedo pedir más –dijo el cabeza de los Capuleto, rendido

- Pero yo sí puedo darte más: haré a Julieta una estatua de oro y, mientras Verona lleve su nombre, no habrá efigie que tan gran estima vea como la de la constante y fiel Julieta.

- Tan regio yacerá Romeo a su lado. ¡Pobres víctimas de padres enfrentados!

- Una paz sombría nos trae la mañana: no muestra su rostro el sol dolorido. Salgan y hablaremos de nuestras desgracias. Perdón verán unos; otros, el castigo, pues nunca hubo historia de más desconsuelo que la que vivieron Romeo y Julieta

El telón se cerro, y un momento después se volvió a abrir, esta vez el escenario era mas cercano a la actual Verona y una muy buena copia de el monumento a Julieta se veía presente en escena. Kira con un vestuario que la hacia parecer una anciana hizo presencia en la escena, mientras traía una rosa en las manos.

- Tristeza, Desprecio, Rencor, Odio… Ustedes dos nos demostraron que había un sentimiento que sobrepasaba a todos esos, y ese sentimiento era el Amor… -dijo dejando la rosa frente al monumento y saliendo de escena mientras el telón se cerraba lentamente.*

Entre llanto y shock por la reciente actuación, el teatro se lleno de aplausos y ovaciones hacia los jóvenes actores.

El telón se abrió de nuevo mientras todos hacían una reverencia en agradecimiento.

La obra al fin había acabado y ahora Tsuna y Hibari ya no tenían motivos por los cuales estar cerca el uno del otro o al menos hablar.

* * *

El festival acabo con éxito, 2 días habían pasado desde entonces(todo el fin de semana), Yamamoto estaba ocupado con su entrenamiento atrasado, y Gokudera aun no volvía de Italia. Por el momento estaba solo, las clases habían acabado y sin darse cuenta el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

Miraba por la ventana el basto cielo distraído, perdido en sus pensamientos. La puerta del salón se abrió muy delicadamente y Kira entro al salón, no fue hasta cuando pronuncio una palabra que Tsuna se dio cuenta de su presencia

-Tsuna-chan -

-ah! -sorprendido- Kira-san, no te había visto estaba por irme –sonríe forzadamente-

- pensaste en lo que te dije?

- lo que me dijiste?

- si querías ir a América con migo? –sonríe-

- Necesito pensarlo bien yo…

- Tsuna por favor déjate de rodeos, y decide-dijo seria mirándolo a los ojos

- Yo… -desvía la mirada

- Aun tienes unos días piénsalo si?…-sale de el salón y se va caminando – Kyoya…-susurro molesta ya fuera del salón

Tsuna estaba en shock, no sabia que hacer, se tallo los ojos con fuerza y salio casi corriendo del salón, se sentía frustrado muy frustrado

* * *

Kira caminaba con rapidez en dirección a la oficina de Kyoya, abrió la puerta en seco y comenzó a hablar.

- Kyoya!

- que es lo que quieres?

- molesta- sabias que Tsuna podría ir a América con migo

- sorprendido- q-que?

- Reborn-san y yo lo hablamos, Tsuna esta muy perturbado por alguna razón, así que le haría bien irse de viaje..

- El aun tiene que acabar el instituto

- puede terminarlo haya

- como sea!... –intenta salir de la oficina

- Kyoya! –golpea enojada el escritorio-

- sorprendido-

- yo queria que tu lo arreglaras y no quería decírtelo pero, se todo, se la verdad… Tsuna-chan me lo dijo

- cabeza gacha- tu que sabes…

- yo que no se Kyoya!, eh sabido todo desde el principio, que tu no puedas superar lo que ocurrió _ese_ día es otra cosa

- no metas _eso_ en esto

- Kyoya estas perdiendo a Tsuna, todo por tu capricho, todo por no querer abrir tu corazón, todo por culpa de tu miedo

- desvía la mirada-

- Molesta- Mírame a los ojos y niégame que te gusta Sawada Tsunayoshi!

- cabeza gacha-

- Mírame!

-me gusta si!, lo amo desde que lo vi, esa estupidez de amor a primera vista no lo quería creer pero paso, con solo verlo me dieron ganas de estar con el, pero no puedo, yo… mate a nuestro padre y si no fuera porque yo me interpuse ese día, si yo te hubiera obedecido, nunca hubieran bajado la guardia y ellos jamás hubieran muerto, pero ya es tarde todo es mi culpa! –dijo tapándose la boca con su brazo y respirando agitadamente, se había desahogado

- no lo es…- dijo melancólica con ojos llorosos- Nuestros padres no murieron por tu culpa

- yo le enterré una espada a nuestro padre ocasionándole la muerte

- pero tu no hiciste que el presionara el gatillo contra mamá, el…

- no tienes argumentos, déjame en paz…-interrumpió para después salir de la oficina

- Kyoya…-suspirando cansada

* * *

Hibari caminaba a paso veloz en dirección a la azotea, abrió la puerta despacio y vio a Tsuna viendo el cielo distraído.

- Tsunayoshi….

- ah Hibari-san –dijo cortante pasando de largo- me retiro, al parecer bienes a tomar una siesta

- Podemos hablar? –le toma del brazo

- lo siento, tengo prisa –dijo sonriendo falsamente

- Mírame a los ojos…

Tsuna tenía la cabeza agachada, evitando tener contacto visual con Hibari.

- Que me mires a los ojos

Lo tomo por las muñecas y lo acorralo contra la pared mas cercana, con una sola mano tomo sus manos levantándolas y con la otra tomando su barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.

Y cuando vio que Tsuna estaba inexpresivo, de sorpresa libero a el menor y retrocedió un paso

- Hibari-san te recuerdo que la obra ya acabo… no es necesario que hagas mas cosas _para que la obra salga bien_, porque ya salio bien–dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa y una expresión de dolor-

- sorprendido – T-tu te iras…?- dijo entrecortadamente

- suspira – no lo se, pero con esto, las probabilidades aumentan… -dijo cerrando la puerta de espaldas para que Hibari no viera las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos

Hibari estaba anonadado, veía incrédulo la puerta que se había cerrado frente a el. Lleno de coraje la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, tanta fue la fuerza que su mano comenzó a sangrar.

- Lo siento….- Murmuro para si frustrado

* * *

Tsuna había corrido lo más rápido que podía hacia su salón de clases, agitado, con lágrimas en los ojos y algo frustrado quiso tranquilizarse, comenzó a recoger sus cosas y a secar las lagrimas de sus ojos. No se percato que Kira había entrado al salón buscándolo

- Tsuna chan…

- Kira-san ….

- Tsuna porque lloras?

- bueno esto.. yo se me metió una ramita, un árbol o algo al ojo –sonríe forzadamente

- u-un árbol…-dijo sudando una gotita tipo anime para después suspirar- mira Tsuna se que ha sido difícil y me siento culpable por lo que Kyoya te ha hecho, así que por favor decide rápido y ven con migo a América ya que a lo mejor eso…-

- Me voy con tigo…-interrumpió-

- sorprendida- e-eso fue rápido –ríe nerviosa-

- lo eh decidido –sonríe- me hará bien estar en este otro lugar que no sea este…

- Tsuna..

- Gracias Kira-san..

* * *

Hibari estaba fuera de el salón, había querido ir a ver a Tsuna pero al oír esa conversación, sudo frió, y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Esta vez Tsunayoshi no le daría el perdón… esta vez el había perdido la pelea

_Continuara... _

* * *

Ta chan! aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy uwu, que les pareció?

Por cierto, en algún lugar del capitulo XD al final de un dialogo hay un (*) eso significa que esa frase la saque de el anime de Romeo & Julieta, exactamente del ultimo capitulo y los últimos minutos. TTnTT como llore con ese anime, es hermoso

Bueno quieren spoiler? OwO aquí un poquito del próximo cap!:

"

-sonríe perversamente- un dame siempre será un dame

-Reborn!, esto es enserio!

- si es enserio…-lo afirmo- sientes algo por el no es así?

- Pero..

- le patea- hazte responsable de tus sentimientos

- Reborn…-chillo un poco por la patada, pero después de ver la cara seria de el arcobaleno, reacciono y como si fuera en forma mecánica, comenzó a desahogarse- el, el, el actúa como un maldito sádico insolente, y eso me molesta, primero me trata frió, y después actúa como un cachorrito indefenso, es molesto, molesto.. Ahora por todo esto estoy confundido y, y, y no se que hacer-respira agitadamente-

- no lo diré de nuevo… -da un brinco y le pega- hazte responsable de tus sentimientos! –sonríe de medio lado- tu …

- Reborn! –molesto-... yo… yo le amo – abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus propias palabras, miro la cara feliz del arcobaleno y comienzo a reír divertido- Gracias Reborn -dijo limpiándose la lagrima que caía de su ojo mientras sonreía de una manera muy dulce "

Nyaa~~ :33 esperenlo con ansias que estamos llegando a los últimos caps

-*Gritan desde el fondo* NO es verdad, aun faltan como unos 5 caps mas!

Cállate! Oniichan, no les dire cuantos caps faltan! OwO ya que esta tan solo la primera parte del largo fic!, exacto, la segunda parte estará un poquito mas corta que esta pero sera igual de interesante, y en la segunda parte OwO nos vamos al futuro! hay algo interesante que pasara ahi ;33, pero que igual no les diré xD emocionence mas! XDD

Bueno guapos y guapas me despido, nos leemos en el proximo cap, la proxima semana! :DD

Que pasen bonito fin de semana, Oniichan ya que me interrumpiste deperdido diles adios

- okei al mismo tiempo!

Sii~

Los dos: Yaanee~~!

Menko Out! OwO


	6. Cap 6: Sentimientos Verdaderos

Lamento mucho la demora! D:

Esque en este momento estoy precentando y no es bonito Dx, afortunadamente mañana termino -w- y al fin soy libre :DD, pues bien ahora si los dejo con este capitulo nuevo n.n

Las aclaraciones del siguiente capi las dejare al final de este asi que

A leer! (°w°)/

* * *

Capitulo 6

Sentimientos verdaderos.

La despedida de Tsuna estaba cada vez mas cerca. Kyoya estaba sumamente molesto, su humor estaba pésimo, golpeaba a quien se le ponía enfrente, no hacia su papeleo, no asistía a la escuela y cuando asistía era el quien causaba peleas y discusiones, se la pasaba todo el día dando vueltas por la ciudad, además de que había gastado bastante en bebidas alcohólicas.

~1827~

Se encontraba sentado en la banca de un parque viendo el cielo mientras tomaba, Yamamoto pasaba corriendo por ahí, vio a Hibari sentado ahí arruinándose la vida se acerco tomo la botella y la aventó lejos

- Hibari… -dijo en tono serio mirándolo con suma molestia

- Yamamoto Takeshi, quien te crees que eres para hacer eso? –dijo molesto, sacando una botella mas pequeña que traía dentro de su saco- Mierda se acabo- dijo después de haberle dado un gran sorbo a la bebida

- Hibari basta, tomar no te ayudara en nada!

- y tu que sabes, deberías estar feliz porque Tsunayoshi no estará con migo, venga se feliz yo ya me he quitado del camino –dijo dándole la espalda

- Hibari!- lo tomo del hombro para que le diera la cara

- Que!? –dijo intentando golpearlo con su tonafa pero por lo ebrio que estaba ni siquiera pudo dar un golpe certero

- En verdad te vas a rendir así de rápido?-dijo mientras con su bat hacia bolar a la tonafa lejos dejándola algo doblada

- y a ti que mas te da?

- te das cuenta que Tsuna si siente algo por ti?

- si como no, decidió irse a América con Kira a eso le llamas "Sentir algo por mi"?

- sabes bien porque Tsuna se va, eso es tu culpa

- … Tu no sabes nada de mi… eso es lo mejor, yo no merezco amar…

- porque? -confundido

- se sienta pesadamente en la banca- soy un asesino –ríe-

- asesino? Hibari estas ebrio…

- Hace muchos años mi familia estuvo en un enfrentamiento, desobedecí a mi hermana, y entre al campo de batalla, los distraje a todos, se apoderaron del cuerpo de mi padre le disparo a mi madre, después yo le mate

- confundido-

- derrame sangre de mi propia familia yo..

- ríe bajito-

- te estas burlando herbívoro!?-molesto-

- no es que…-dijo entre pequeñas carcajadas que no queria dejar salir de su boca- la situación te llevo a eso, tu no mataste a tu padre porque lo ayas querido, asesinar es matar a alguien inocente porque simplemente quieres, tu intentaste salvar a tu familia, en un acto desesperado de querer salvar a tu madre, atacaste a tu padre y desafortunadamente le mataste

- y eso no sirvió de nada

- a no? y que hay de Kira?, si tu no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, tu padre le hubiera hecho lo mismo a Kira

- sorprendido-

- Kira sigue viva, te quiere, y quiere lo mejor para ti, además tu amas a Tsuna no es así?

- asienta con la cabeza-

- entonces porque deberías quedarte en la cruel sombra de tu pasado si tienes un buen futuro con una persona que te ama también

- Porque me dices esto?

- porque Tsuna es un gran amigo para mi, y aunque no sea a mi lado, deseo que sea feliz, se que empeore las cosas con el beso que le di pero fue en un acto de confusión celos y coraje, desde siempre Tsuna ha sido mi amigo y pensar que se alejara de mi me hace sentir inseguro y algo triste, y.. no me estoy excusando pero, deja de beber Hibari, y mejor intenta hacer algo con Tsuna ya que mañana es su ultimo día en la escuela

- pero no se que decir..

- di la verdad

- verdad?

- habla con la verdad y di tus sentimientos

- se pone de pie y se va caminando-

- Hibari?

- me debes dinero por la botella que rompiste, Yamamoto Takeshi –dijo sonriendo mirándolo de reojo algo en su mirada había cambiado-

- ríe divertido- De nada Hibari

Era lo que necesitaba, hablar con alguien, escuchar la opinión de alguien mas que no fuera su entrometida hermana. Se dirigió a su casa a paso lento necesitaba descansar y prepararse para lo que vendría mañana.

~1827~

Era un día nuevo, el último de Tsuna en la escuela y la actitud de Hibari seguía igual. Los disturbios causados por el Presidente del comité disciplinario, eran bien sabidos por todos, en especial, por su hermana, quien sabia el porque.

-Las ultimas horas de Tsuna en la escuela y lo único que hace es golpear gente- dijo para si mientras soltaba un gran suspiro

Persiguió a su hermano hasta la su oficina. Abrió la puerta y sudo frió cuando al entrar sintió un aire frió y lleno de tristeza

- Kyo-kyoya…

- que quieres!? –grito frustrado con una pequeña bolsa de hielo en la cabeza

- porque la bolsa de hielo en tu cabeza?-comento divertida, ya suponia el porque

- eso importa? que quieres? -molesto-

- Habla con Tsuna… -fue lo que simplemente dijo al cerrar la puerta para entrar por completo a la habitación

- ya lo hice –dijo cortante

- y…?

- no salio bien, además eso que importa el se va con tigo que puedo hacer yo…..

- Discúlpate –sonríe-

- que?

- te sientes arrepentido no?, pídele perdón, habla con la verdad

- estoy seguro que alguien me dijo lo mismo anoche y con algo así, no se podrá arreglar todo esto

- Confundida- alguien? …. –suspira- no se de que hablas pero, como lo sabes Kyoya..?, a veces pedir perdón cuesta de mucho valor, y a veces una simple palabra puede arreglarlo todo, cuando la vida te da pequeñas oportunidades de reparar tus errores, debes aferrarte a ella –sonríe-

- suspira, se pone de pie dispuesto a salir de la habitación y se queda parado frente a la puerta-

- no ibas a disculparte, que pasa? –confundida

- Gracias…

- sorprendida- Q-que dices, porque me agradeces yo no hice nada –nerviosa—

- Si lo hiciste, se que todo lo que has hecho lo has hecho por mi y por mi bien, aferrandome a mi pasado no gano nada

- K-kyoya….

- Gracias… hermana – fue lo ultimo que dijo saliendo de la habitación

- el…- dijo sonrojada, sorprendida, al borde del llanto completamente emocionada- e-el plan funciono! me dijo hermana! – comenzó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación llorando completamente feliz- funciono!, funciono!, ahora falta tu parte R-chan…-se limpio limpiándose las lagrimas y salio con una gran sonrisa de la habitación

~1827~

Tsuna estaba tranquilo platicando con Yamamoto en la azotea, cuando Hibari abrió la puerta de lleno sorprendiendo a ambos

Yamamoto y Tsuna se pusieron de pie, el último algo más nervioso.

- Yamamoto Takeshi….

- ese soy yo, Hibari –dijo divertido-

- podrías dejarme un momento a solas con Tsunayoshi

- sonríe- claro, yaa neee Tsuna –entrando a la institución despidiendose con un gesto de su mano de Tsuna y al pasar a lado de Hibari susurro "Suerte"

- Yamamoto! –grito en pánico queriendo detener a el beisbolista-

- iré al grano…-dijo parándose frente a el para que no fuera tras Yamamoto- iras a América con Kira, no es así

- s-si… p-pero eso a ti que mas te da, después de todo dejaste bien en claro que yo no significaba nada para ti, con permiso me retiro…

- Alto! –lo detiene del brazo

- q-que pasa?

- En serio te iras? – mirada triste

- parpadea varias veces confundido era como si Hibari le quisiera decir algo con la mirada pero el no lograba descifrar el 'que'- S-si lo he decidido ya… además ya es muy tarde

- suspira-

- suéltame ya, por favor…-comienza a forcejear queriéndose soltar del agarre de Hibari

En vez de soltarlo Hibari lo atrajo mas hacia el, abrazándolo de la cintura y besándolo como la ultima vez, Tsuna comenzó a forcejear pero no podía, la fuerza de Hibari era mayor que la de el.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse, la lluvia caería pronto, Hibari comenzó a meter su mano debajo de la camiseta de Tsuna, acariciándolo y deleitándose con su piel. Tsuna sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda y los nervios y el miedo se apoderaron de el. Hibari había comenzado a desabrochar un poco su pantalón y estaba a punto de meter su mano dentro de el, Tsuna entro en pánico y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo a el mayor, el golpe lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Tsuna retrocedió unos pasos respirando agitadamente y tapándose la boca con la parte exterior de su mano.

La lluvia comenzó a caer empapándolos a los dos.

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! –grito mientras se limpiaba la boca una y otra vez con una mano y con la otra se jalaba hacia abajo la camisa- Como te atreves a hacer esto si después de todo tu….

Y dejo de gritar en el momento que vio la cara de Hibari, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y llenos de tristeza, se limpiaba el labio que le sangraba, su mirada estaba perdida y si no fuera por la lluvia, juraría que estaba llorando.

Sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su pecho, y se hinco para estar al nivel del ojiplatino.

- Hibari-san? – intento tomar su mejilla pero hibari lo detuvo con cariño y hablo

- no me tengas lastima… hace unos momentos tu estabas muy enojado, yo lo siento, por todo lo que dije antes y después de la obra…-dijo poniéndose de pie mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera el pequeño castaño, estaba nervioso, triste y algo desepsionado consigo mismo- el día que fuiste a mi por tus nervios, los cosas hirientes que te dije, todo fue un momento de ira, estaba muy molesto, había visto que Yamamoto te había besado y no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar, todo eso te lo dije queriendo calmar mi malestar pero no funciono me sentí peor, te confesé mis sentimientos, pero termine hiriéndote mucho…-guardo silencio unos momentos, se giro un poco para poder ver a Tsuna a la cara y continuo hablando- sin embargo, mis sentimientos, lo que te dije ese dia, no fue una mentira -dijo levantando a Tsuna del brazo mientras lo miraba con ternura-

- Hibari-san…

- Lo siento –dijo sonriendo con un gesto de dolor- tu has tomado tu decisión, yo no puedo hacer nada… espero que me puedas perdonar, buen viaje Tsuna – le beso cariñosamente la frente mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano

Lo miro unos momentos y después soltó su mano para entrar a la institución, Tsuna se quedo ahí anonadado mojándose con la lluvia, no sabia como reaccionar. Se giro sobre sus pies viendo la puerta como si fuera lo mas increíble del mundo. Suspiro cansado, espero hasta que Hibari estubiera lo suficientemente lejos(segun el), abrió la puerta y entro necesitaba secarse, no quería pescar un resfriado.

~1827~

Era viernes por la noche, su vuelo salía pronto, Tsuna estaba muy nervioso, sus cosas estaban empacadas y solo caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, no sabia que hacer ni como debía reaccionar, algo andaba mal en el y la culpa era de Hibari lo sabia.

Reborn le miraba divertido, pero su paciencia se agoto y de una patada tiro a Tsuna al piso.

- waa Reborn que pasa?

- que te ocurre?

- algo no esta bien yo…

- es sobre Hibari? –dijo sonriendo de medio lado-

- sorprendido y sonrojado, dio una respuesta afirmativa con un movimiento de cabeza-

-sonríe perversamente- un dame siempre será un dame

-Reborn!, esto es enserio!

- si es enserio…-lo afirmo- sientes algo por el no es así?

- Pero..

- le patea- hazte responsable de tus sentimientos

- Reborn…-chillo un poco por la patada, pero después de ver la cara seria de el arcobaleno, reacciono y como si fuera en forma mecánica, comenzó a desahogarse- el, el, el actúa como un maldito sádico insolente, y eso me molesta, primero me trata frió, y después actúa como un cachorrito indefenso, que necesita amor, se sobre su pasado y trate de ser bueno y comprensivo con el, esto es molesto, molesto.. Ahora por todo esto estoy confundido y, y, y no se que hacer - comenzó a respirar agitadamente, habia dicho mucho y muy rapido.

- no lo diré de nuevo… -da un brinco y le pega- hazte responsable de tus sentimientos! –sonríe de medio lado- tu …

- Reborn! –molesto-... yo… yo le amo – abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus propias palabras, miro la cara feliz del arcobaleno y comienzo a reír divertido- Yo le amo... - afirmo para sonreir dulcemente y secarse la pequeña lagrima que se habia colado de sus ojos - Gracias Reborn! -grito feliz como ultimo mientras salía con prisa de su habitación, tomaba su celular, y abría la puerta de su casa y salía corriendo. De cierto modo decir todos sus sentimientos reprimidos había hecho que la verdad que no quería ver por coraje, tristeza, decepción, o lo que fuera había salido de sus propios labios. Ahora lo sabia solo le quedaba hacer algo.

~1827~

#-en verdad lo siento, yo me di cuenta a tiempo o tal vez muy tarde para decirte a ti, por favor discúlpame…#

El aeropuerto estaba tranquilo, su vuelo saldría en 15 minutos, una llamada había llegado a su celular, era una llamada de aquel chico que iría con ella, se escuchaba agitado, al parecer corría con prisa hacia algún lado.

- no tienes que preocuparte –ríe- es bueno que te ayas dado cuenta a tiempo, nos veremos de nuevo, salúdame a todos, see you! –dijo mientras colgaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

Suspiro cansada, tomo su celular de nuevo marco un numero, la alinea aun sonaba, tomos sus cosas y comenzó a caminar, al fin alguien le había contestado

# - Kira –dijo algo feliz- #

- Salio como esperábamos –dijo caminando mientras hablaba

# - Lo sabia es un dame solo necesitaba un empujón jum…#

- Si, lo se, fue un gusto trabajar con tigo, aunque en realidad yo quería ayudar a Kyoya, jamas pensé que un plan así se te fuera a ocurrir a ti –sonríe- cuando necesites algo no dudes en llamarme R-chan… no, mejor dicho, Arcobaleno Reborn – sonríe y se apresura a tomar el avión

#- Nos vemos después –cuelga-#

~1827~

Reborn sabía la historia de los Hibari, al haber escogido al moreno desde un principio se entero de todo por sus buenos contactos, al igual que sabia de los sentimientos de Kyoya hacia Tsuna. Hibari era demasiado engreído para aceptar lo que sentia, y Tsuna muy dame como para poder darse cuenta de sus sentimientos verdaderos hacia Hibari. Ideo un estupendo plan: con ayuda de Kira la obra de la escuela se llevaría acabo y los protagonistas serian Tsuna y Hibari así los dos convivirían mas y sus sentimientos se desarrollarían, sabia que habría ventajas y desventajas aun así siguió con el plan en marcha. Decidió alejar a Gokudera y mandarlo a una 'misión' a Italia y con Yamamoto en medio el plan, funcionaria muy bien. Ya que Hibari mostraría sus verdaderos sentimientos si alguien intentaba robarle a Tsuna.

Las actitudes de todos serian favorables y positivas para el plan, y de alguna manera salio mejor de lo que esperaba.

Reborn colgó su celular y sonrío perversamente, suspiro cansado comió de su dango y tomo algo de té.

- Todo salio bien…-dijo para si mirando con tranquilidad la luz de la luna

Continuara...

* * *

Bien este es el penúltimo capitulo, si el próximo y acaba la historia original... pero.. estoy escribiendo una especie de OVAS que involucra a nuestra linda parejita y su viaje al pasado :33

Aun no se si los subiré aquí mismo o abriré una nueva historia con las Ovas ya que son como unos 4 capítulos y cada que se me curre le meto ideas y cambio cosas para que por quede mas presentable el capitulo xD y terminan siendo mas capítulos eweUu

Pero en fin, aun así creo que algún día modificare esta historia, o simplemente la reeditare para que quede mas presentable, ya que en capítulos pasados vi que tuve "horrores" ortográficos, repetía muchas palabras, o no se entendían bien los diálogos o simplemente la idea que quería dar no estaba concreta ewe, así que he pensado que después de que acaba los Ovas y una nueva historia NaruSasu (estén atentos me esta quedando bien chula XD y la comenze a escribir porque si no sacaba la idea no podría continuar con esta historia, me bloqueo si algo así me pasa XDUu) tal vez la suba pero ya con la historia mejor escrita y con ideas mas concretas y cosas así, me gusta que mis historias sen presentables para ustedes n.n

:DD

UN AGRADECIMIENTO A:

**_RollChr_****_, pinkus-pyon, anle moto(que es la que a comentado en todos los caps TTuTT Gracias), Shizuka-san, Kana12, KaiD23 y Deyaw Drangeel_ Evans** que son los han estado dejando Reviews y eso me hace muy muy feliz,

no se si todos han seguido al pie de la letra la historia, pero en verdad, enserio muchas gracias y lamento mucho si no les puedo contestar

pero uff la prepa me tiene hasta el tope de tareas y con eso de los exámenes tengo que estudiar mas D:

Tenia que tomarme un momento para agradecerles apropiadamente :33

Enserio HONTONII ARIGATOU! *hace una reverencia sonriendo muy feliz*

Me motivan a seguir escribiendo n.n

& pues creo que eso seria todo por el capitulo, esta semana no hay Spoiler! XD ya que posiblemente el capi siguiente sea el final ;w; enserio espero poder actualizar pronto y no tardar tanto como tarde en subir este capitulo D:

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos en el próximo cap!

Yaa nee~

~Menko Out! (°w°)7


	7. Cap 7: Todo fue Gracias a Romeo&Julieta

Y pues lo aqui con el ultimo capitulo de este fic :')

Muchas gracias por su comentarios, por haber seguido la historia y por aguantar mis retrasos cuando tardaba mucho en subirla XD

& Bueno, para no hacercelas muyyy~~ larga

A leer~~ Y las aclaraciones al final del Cap! :DDD

* * *

Capitulo 7

Porque sin el cielo, la nube no puede existir. Todo fue Gracias a Romeo & Julieta

Hibari corría a toda velocidad por el aeropuerto, llego a la cabina mas cercana y algo agitado comenzó a hablar

- D-disculpe, el vuelo a Estados Unidos ya ha salido?

- Lo lamento mucho, ese vuelo salio apenas 15 minutos

-….. - no dijo nada simplemente abrió los ojos sorprendido

- Señor se encuentra bien? –dijo la recepcionista preocupada cuando vio la cara de dolor de Hibari

Sintió una punzada en su pecho, y como toda su sangre se iba a sus pies, agacho la cabeza rendido y agradeció cordialmente a la señorita

Salio del aeropuerto, subió a su moto y se dirijo a la escuela Nami, ahora había perdido la pelea.

Era temprano, las ocho de la noche para que el cielo estuviera así de oscuro, todo en la escuela estaba completamente apagado, lo único que la iluminaba era la tenue luz de la luna.

Hibari apenas se bajaba de la moto cuando vio como Hi-bird volaba alrededor de alguien en la azotea.

Se bajo por completo de la motocicleta y corrió a toda velocidad en esa dirección, apenas comenzó a subir unos escalones escuchaba una voz y risas y la vocecita de Hi-bird diciendo 'Hibari' sin parar

- y bien sabes donde esta Hibari? –pregunto al pajarito que se paraba en su dedo

- Hibari, Hibari –repetía la pequeña bolita esponjada amarilla haciendo sonreír un poco al castaño

Abrió la puerta de lleno espantando a el ave y asustando un poco a Tsuna, se le quedo viendo unos minutos y se quedo parado ahí con la cabeza agachada.

- Hibari-san? –sonríe y camina hacia el- es bueno encontrarte, vine porque tenia que…

Y sin pensarlo Hibari corrió hacia el y lo abrazo posesivamente ocasionando que ambos cayeran de sentón al piso.

- Hibari-san?

- Cállate! –dijo con voz entrecortada abrazándolo mas hacia si,

Tsuna se sonrojo un poco, cuando vio que el cuerpo de Hibari temblaba, le acaricio el cabello con ternura y cerro los ojos para disfrutar unos segundos del abrazo - ríe- Hibari, yo me quede aquí porque me eh enamorado de alguien –corresponde el abrazo- Hibari-san por favor acepta mis sentimientos

- lo abraza mas fuerte-

- Hibari, me vas a romper – dijo divertido y algo sonrojado

- se aleja de el acariciándole la mejilla con ternura- No pienses siquiera… no pienses en dejarme otra vez

- sonríe y le toma la cara con ambas manos- No lo haré, porque te amo

- sorprendido- pero yo… t-tu ya sabes mi pasado, no es así?, eso significa que yo…

- le golpea despacito la cara con ambas manos queriéndolo despabilar- no me importa que es lo que hay en tu pasado, al que yo amo es al Hibari de ahora –sonríe y le acaricia la cara con ternura

- Yo…Gracias Tsunayoshi –dijo sonriendo- Te amo

- Yo también te amo – dijo sonrojado tomándolo de la mano

Hibari se acerco a el y lo beso, sus manos se entrelazaron, y entre besos llenos de amor y pasión caricias y abrazos, para cuando ambos reaccionaron se encontraban el la oficina del comité disciplinario.

- agitado y sonrojado-

- Yo… -desvía la mirada- la ultima vez tu…

- lo abraza por el cuello- esta bien, ahora se que mis sentimientos son correspondidos –le besa la mejilla- ya no tengo porque temer –sonríe algo sonrojado

- sonríe y lo besa-

Tsuna correspondió el beso, abrazándolo mas del cuello para querer profundizar aquel beso. Hibari siguió con lo suyo, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, deleitándose y disfrutando del momento, y finalmente robando la virginidad del menor. Los jadeos gritos y gemidos, resonaron por toda la habitación. Después de ese acto de pasión el cansancio se apodero de ellos y terminaron profundamente dormidos.

Era un día nuevo, Tsuna estaba tranquilamente dormido, pero su sueño se vio interrumpido por los rayos del sol. Se sonrojo de sobremanera cuando se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaba, el arriba de un Hibari sin camisa que aun dormía, y el semi desnudo con la camisa de Hibari puesta

Suspiro y se intento poner de pie para cambiarse, pero cuando apenas puso un pie sobre el piso sintió una gran punzada en la parte baja de su cuerpo, perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, Hibari se despertó lo levanto de un brazo y lo atrajo hacia si.

- Hibari? –pregunto sonrojado de sobremanera

- A donde vas? – dijo medio sentándose, aun somnoliento, volviéndolo a abrazar

- Es tarde y además si alguien viene?

- Es sábado, vuelve a dormir por ahora no te dejare ir –sonríe y lo abraza-

- Debo ir a casa –sonríe-

- molesto-

- no te dejare ir nunca y yo no me iré – dijo el castaño sonriendo, lo besa

- le mira sorprendido y lo abraza para volver a dormir-

El fin de semana paso rápido, Tsuna no fue a casa por ir a quedarse con Hibari y salir con el.

1 semana había pasado, las clases eran algo normales y con el regreso de Gokudera las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, bueno… casi.

La campana que anunciaba el receso sonó, al salir de su salón de clases, el pequeño capo mafioso vio a Kyoya estar cerca de un estudiante amenazado con una tonafa

- como siempre – dijo el peliplata resignado

- ríe divertido- inclusive con tigo las cosas no cambiaron, no Tsuna?

- Que tiene que ver el de… un momento y el décimo –comento al punto de la histeria el peliplata al no ver a su jefe

- allá –dijo el beisbolista señalando a Tsuna quien caminaba en dirección del ojiplatino

- Te morderé hasta la muerte! –dijo el presidente del comité disciplinario mientras acorralaba a un alumno de una clase mayor con una de sus tonafas

- Kyoya! –molesto

- Décimo? – dijo sorprendido Gokudera, desde cuando el castaño se dirigía a el por su primer nombre y de manera tan informal

- Tsunayoshi?

- deja de golpear a la gente por nada –dijo haciendo un puchero con el fin de verse molesto, lo cual en vez de hacerlo ver de esa manera, lo hizo ver tierno

Los alumnos a su alrededor sudaron frió, ellos los sabían la única persona capaz de detener a el agresivo presidente era ese pequeño castaño que se había ganado el sobrenombre de "El domador de depredadores"

Una que otra chica, murmuraba sobre la parejita, otras solo se sonrojaban y otras mas gritaban "Kyaaa" emocionadas, ya que la ultima semana el moreno no se digno a esconder sus sentimientos por el menor. Cada que lo veia iba hacia el y lo abrazaba, lo besaba o simplemente se quedaba con el tomados de la mano.

Y mientras tanto, Gokudera estaba totalmente desubicado, miraba a Yamamoto quien solo sonreía como siempre, después a todos y después a Tsuna así estuvo un buen rato hasta que la voz de Hibari llamo su atención.

- el tiro basura en el patio, eso esta prohibido, en el reglamento bien lo dice, por lo cual, lo debo golpear hasta la muerte –dijo haciendo una carita de poker, mostrándole un el reglamento que saco de no se donde a Tsuna

- por eso no deberías golpear a la gente, Kyoya – el castaño tenia una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara mientras que de su cien caia una gotita tipo anime

- entonces deberá morderte a ti –dijo divertido ocasionando que el menor se sonrojara

- q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-que estas diciendo –nervioso-

- lo carga sobre un hombro- me lo llevare un rato o el resto de clases,Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato…-dijo caminando rumbo a su oficina con una sonrisa picara en su cara

- Oye Hi…! – Gokudera estaba apunto de aventar sus bombas y gritar histérico pero….

- alto Gokudera –dijo el beisbolista agarrándolo del brazo para detenerlo

- Pero el décimo!

- tal vez tu no lo sepas, pero ellos dos están saliendo –dijo divertido

- que!?-grito sonrojado

- pasaron muchas cosas cuando tu te fuiste, y las cosas terminaron en que ellos dos tienen una relación, muy extraña por cierto, pero son felices –sonríe-

- en shock-

- maa maa mejor vallamos a comer el almuerzo

Dijo para empujar a un Gokudera hecho piedra en completo shock, tenia hambre y que su amigo estuviera en shock no le iban a quitar las ganas de comerse un rico pan de melón.

El descanso había terminado, el castaño estaba dormido sobre las piernas de Hibari mientras el veía por la ventana

Una pequeña sombra negra voló desde lo alto de el edificio vecino a la oficina de Hibari, hasta la ventana tomando la atención de el pelinegro.

- ríe- después de todo esto si fue cosa tuya, no, bebe? –dijo bajito, pero lo suficientemente alta para que Reborn lo escuchara

- Hola Hibari, como va todo?

- … -sonríe acariciando la mejilla de Tsuna ignorando completamente a Reborn

- ya veo –ríe- tomare eso como respuesta –sonrie- es bueno que los dos estén juntos y felices, te encargo a Tsuna, iré a ver a Kira –dijo acomodándose el sombrero dispuesto a irse

- oye bebe

- umm? –dijo mirándolo de reojo

- Dile a mi hermana que Gracias

- asienta con la cabeza y salta por la ventana-

Hibari acaricio la castaña cabellera de Tsuna, y se acerco a besarlo dulcemente.

Tomo un libro y comenzó a leerlo tranquilamente mientras seguía acariciando la cabellera Tsuna.

Reborn tomaba te mientras su avión viajaba hasta América. Miraba las nubes tranquilo, sorbió de su te y suspiro.

Al fin había hecho que Tsuna hiciera algo bien, al fin Hibari seria feliz

- Después de todo, la nube sin el basto cielo es incapaz de sobrevivir, y al fin y al cabo,_** Todo fue Gracias a Romeo y Julieta**_- dijo para si sonriendo, para si.

Fin...

* * *

& pues bien aqui ha terminado este fic y amm no lo se, creo que lo deje con un final algo abierto, pero bueno eso es algo que siempre quise hacer :DDD, no me linchen D:

Sobre las OVA's claro que las hare n.n de hecho ya están en proceso y 3 capítulos ya están terminados, así como van las cosas, probablemente sean 5 capítulos mas yeii ~~~ \(°w°)/, y aparte de eso niñas jejejeje involucrara a mas parejas no solo 1827(aunque esta sera la principal) ¬w¬

& pues el porque no subirlas en este mismo fic, es por el titulo :P, las ovas llevaran otro mas, aunque claro esta, es la secuela de este fic, o la segunda parte, entiendase de las dos formas xDD

Aun no se bien cuando las subire, porque creo que terminare subiendolas con otro de mis nuevos fic que posiblemente pronto subiere... o espero que al menos sea pronto XD

Aun asi muchas gracias por aver seguido esta historia n.n, espero que les aya gustado

& en agradecimiento aqui un pequeño extra XD

* * *

**Extra 1**

**Entrevista. El detrás de** **camaras XD**

Las luces en el set se centraban a la pequeña sala donde se llevaría acabo la entrevista y donde las cámaras lo captaban todo desde diferentes ángulos el publico estaba totalmente callado, entretenido en sus cosas hasta que de pronto, una musiquita se oyo y la conductora entro al set.

Vestía una falda entallada al cuerpo color negro, llevaba una blusa de botones de manga hasta el codo, aunque no estaba totalmente abrochada, los primeros 2 botones de la blusa estaban desabrochados, dejando ver sus... em sus dotes que dios le dio. Su cabello estaba totalmente recojido en una coleta alta, traia anteojos algo cuadrados con armazón igual en negro, sus zapatos eran de un alto tacón color plateado brillantes, mientras en sus manos llevaba unas tarjetas blancas, donde llevaba escritas la preguntas que les haría a sus invitados esa noche.

Menko: -Sean bienvenidas y bienvenidos a nuestro programa especial! "Entrevista a los participantes de Todo fue Gracias a Romeo & Julieta" -dijo gritándole emocionada al publico mientras que todos gritaban emocionados y mostraban sus carteles, con mensajes y ovaciones hacia los próximos en entrar.- A que no me estaban esperando a mi y están esperando a que salga cierto ojiplatin que yo se que quieren ver -dijo con picardia mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la cámara

Publico: Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa!~ -ese grito resonó en todo el estudio

Menko: ._.Uu ya veo que si- rie nerviosa- bien sin mas que pasen nuestros invitados! -dijo señalando a una gran cortina negra que a los pocos segundos se abrio hacia la derecha dejando pasar a los invitados.- Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hibari Kyoya, Hibari Kira, Reborn-san, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi

Los mencionados sonrieron ante la presentación bueno solo Gokudera, Reborn, Kira y Yamamoto lo hicieron, Tsuna chillo nervioso y Hibari bufo molesto volteando la cara a otro lado

Menko: - y bien chicos como se sienten después de haber participado en esta historia?

Kira: - pues en lo personal yo estoy contenta con el resultado que ha tenido n.n

Reborn: - Yo no puedo creer que tu historia tuviera éxito -sonríe arrogantemente

Manko&Tsuna: -Reborn!

Reborn: Que?

Hibari: - porque estamos aquí ¬¬

Menko: - porque los voy a entrevistar -sonrie perversamente-

Tsuna: - Tengo un mal presentimiento!, mi super intuicion me lo dice

Yamamoto: maa maa -sonríe- que puede ser tan malo?

Menko: Primera pregunta! -sonríe aun mas- que tan cierto es que Yamamoto beso a Tsuna porque estaba deprimido, porque Hayato-san no estaba cerca de el, gracias al plan de Reborn!

Todos: - uhhhhhh(sonido estúpido que hace la gente cuando se entera de algo malo XD)

Yamamoto: - Y-yo no se de que estas hablando -rie nervioso sudando frio-

Gokudera: -aura asecina- M-E-N-K-O!

Menko: -Nani? -mirada inocente-

Gokudera: - por eso me enviaste a Italia!, no por eso escribistes que Reborn-san me enciara a Italia!, y tu! -voltea a ver muy enojado a Yamamoto- como te atrevez a besar al Decimo!

Tsuna: - Go-Gokudera-kun calmate

Gokudera: - Al unico que deverias besar es a mi! -se taba la boca dandose cuenta de lo que ha dicho-

Silencio sepulcral

Menko: - ohh no -dijo dando un largo suspiro ponindose ambas manos sobre las orejas

Tsuna: - Menko-san?

Menko: - 3,2,1... -suspira

Publico: -Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -otro mortal grito de fangirl

Tsuna: -con espirales en los ojos- como pueden gritar tan recio!?

Menko: -suspira, y sonrie picaramente viendo a Gokudera- entonces Hayato-san, al unico que puede besar es a ti o que decias?

Gokudera: - yo.. tu ehh no eso no es lo que queria decir -completamente sonrojado-

Yamamoto: -sonrie divertido- bien si tanto quieres - se pone de pie y le da un piquito en los labios

Gokudera: -sale corriendo-

Yamamoto: -gokudera espera! - corre tras el-

Menko: -ohh myy -suspira cansada- bien Hibari-san, las fans preguntan porque estuvieste ebrio durante el capitulo anterior

Tsuna: - que? Kyoya estuviste ebrio?

Menko: - si no lo sabias, sufria de amor imposible, bueno segun el y se tomo una y media botella de sake

Hibari: -aura asecina le lanza una tonafa-

Menko: - esquiva la tonafa sin moverse- hay dios...

Tsuna: - Kyoya no seas grocero

Persona del publico: - Menko-san a mi me gustaria preguntar algo!

Menko: - si? -confundida-

Persona del publico: - porque no puso a Hibari-san y a Tsuna-san haciendo ****** y *****, mientras que Hibari ***** a Tsuna y el pobre **** al sentri ***** de Hibari se partia de dolor y de placer -sonrie dulcemente-

Menko: -sonrojada- Diganme que cencuraron todo eso!

Tsuna: -completamente rojo- Menko-san!

Hibari: - Hervivora! -rojo hasta las orejas saca sus tonafas y comienza a perseguirla

Tsuna: -llorando de verguena- porque a mi! -llora mas fuerte-

Kira: - Tsuna chan -sonrojada- recuerdame porque seguimos aqui Reborn-san n/nUu... Reborn-san? -sorprendida

Reborn Adulto: -con algo de rubor en sus mejillas- Que acaso esa noña no tiene decencia, como se le ocurre decir que Tsuna y Hibari...-dice cosas inentendibles- jamaz dejare que Hibari toque a mi alumno -mirada ascecina- Hibari ven aca ahora, tenemos que hablar sobre algo! -se pone de pie y persige a Hibari quien persige molesto y hechando humo por las orejas a Menko

Menko: - Yo no dije nada fue ella atacala a ella!, waaaaaaaaaa~~ No quiero morir

Tsuna: -sigue llorando-

Kira: oWoUu que demonios esta pasando aqui?!

Reborn: Hibari!, nada de **** hasta que se casen!, oye Hibari! escuchame

Kira: desde cuando Reborn-san tiene un lado paterno sobreprotector -hablando para si misma sobandose la cien-

Publico: -viendo emocionado y divertido la escena-

Cuando... Byakuran salvaje aparece! ... junto a Irie-san

Publico: -Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Byakuran-sama! - gritando con corazones en los ojos-

Byakuran: - yare yare -suspira- y yo que venia a decir un spoiler sobre los capitulos OVA de el Fiction

Irie: - Creo que llegamos en mal momento... -suspira- deveriamos irnos, aparte si todo se sale de control creo que minimo saldras violado de aqui -panico- te comen con los ojos miralas! -señala con lagrimales en los ojos a las fans del publico

Kira: - De donde salieron ustedes? -se acerca a ellos

Byakuran: - y tu eres? -pregunta indiferente con una sonrisa en la cara

Irie: -Byakuran-san no seas grosero

Byakuran: -que?, no reconozco a esa mujer, yo solo vengo a dar informacion sobre los capitulos Ova

Kira: -molesta- Soy Hibari Kira

Byakuran: - ohh eres familiar de Almendra-chan -sonrie- entonces... -alas blancas aparecen y su mirada se afila un poco activando sus llamas- Veamos si eres tan fuerte como el -sonrie

Irie: Byaku...-

Kira: -comienza a atacar a Byakuran, quien rie divertido y se va volando siendo erseguido por Kira-

Irie: -suspira- y ahora que?

Menko: -respirando agotadamente, con la ropa completamente desacomodada, despeinada y los lentes rotos- M-mi ... MI Set! -llora- D'x waaaaaa

Tsuna estaba incado en el pizo llorando mientras sobre el y atras de el estaban peliando Byakuran vs Kira quien estaba molesta por la actitud del peliblanco, y HibarivsReborn, el ultimo no pudo evitar atacar a Hibari cuando le dijo que Tsuna ya era suyo

Menko: -solloza- Corten la transimicion!

Director: - Pero Menko-sama

Menko: -Furiosa, aura acecina-

Director: -en panico- Corten la transmicion!

Las luces se apagan, todos en el publico murmullan cosas sobre el porque de la situacion. Las luces se encienden y aparece un pelirojo en escena.

Enma: - Etto, lamentamos lo ocurrido, la transmicion se ha cortado, les pedimos que evacuen el set antes de que ... -se escucha una explocion- amm quiero decir, les pedimos que se retiren ya que Menko-san exploto de ira, los invitados pelean entre ellos, mientras dos de ellos hacen cosas para adultos en su camerino, otros dos lloran de nervios y yo no se como llege aqui -hace una reverencia- agradecemos que hayan sintonizado la transmicion

Se apagan las luces y se escucha silencio en todo el Set

Fin...? ._.

* * *

XD fue inevitable que incluyera esto aqui, me parti de la risa yo solita escribiendolo, no se porque la verdad esta todo como que medio tonto, pero a mi me dio risa xD

Espero que le aya gustado el pequeño extra y si aparecieron 3 personajes que apareceran en las Ovas OwO espero que el extra no haya salido tan tonto xD que deperdido les haya sacado una risita :DD, me atrevi a ponerle caritas y cosas asi porque fue algo inprovisado xD pero aun asi espero que les aya gustado y no se si tal vez al final de los capitulos Ova haga algo parecido xD

Gracias por leer!

Nos leemos en otro fic :DD y en comentarios por ahi xD~~

Menko Out!


End file.
